Rock Of Ages:Klaine AU
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a beloved Rock Star he is apart of every ones fantasy, he cared about no one neither about his life, he was criticized for his actions but still was loved by fans... blinded by the alcohol and sex he didn't notice when Kurt came in his life and reminded him of who he used to be and made him feel wanted for more than just a famous singer RATED STRICTLY M! PG 18
1. Chapter 1

Another show... _Madison Square Garden_ was packed, fans of the rock star screamed, lights flashed and there stood the rock god in leather skin-tight pants, bare tattoo covered chest, short curls gelled in spikes his piercing visible on the larger Jumbo-Tron in time square for the people waiting for the rock star to perform...

Millions of people waited patiently tuned into their Televisions ate home too for the singer to sing in his hard soul melting voice...the wait ended.

**I used to be the kind of guy**

**Who'd never let you look inside**

**I'd smile when I was crying**

**I had nothing but a life to loose**

**Thought I had a lot to prove In my life there's no denying**

_(the Rock Star strutted his way across the stage hearing his fans scream his name as he had the mike stand in his hands)_

**Goodbye to all my yesterdays**

**Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way**

_(he reaches in the crowd pulls up one of his hands who stumbles, but doesn't wait long enough so she could get her hands all over the singer's body)_

**I've had enough of cryin'**  
**Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'**  
**Hear me when I say Gonna live my life everyday**

**I'm gonna touch the sky**

**And I spread these wings and fly**

**I ain't here to play I'm gonna live my life everyday**

_(the. girl fainted when the singer had kissed her hard before letting her drop and be taken away...)_

**Change, everybody's feeling strange**

**Never gonna be the same**

**Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning Life,**

**learning how to live my life Learning how to pick my fights**

**Take my shots while I'm still burning**

**Goodbye to all those rainy nights Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on**

**I've had enough of cryin'**  
**Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'**  
**Hear me when I say Gonna live my life everyday**

**I'm gonna touch the sky**

**And I spread these wings and fly**

**I ain't here to play I'm gonna live my life everyday**

**Hit the gas, take the wheel I've just made myself a deal**

**There ain't nothing gonna get in my way Everyday**

_(he reached in the crowd pulling up a guy as he did, everyone knee the Rock God didn't care about who he had sex with... it was all about the pleasure, and right there on stage he let the fan suck on his neck before letting him be taken away by security, before the end of the song.)_

**Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on**

**I've had enough of cryin'**  
**Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'**  
**Hear me when I say Gonna live my life everyday**

**I'm gonna touch the sky And I spread these wings and fly**

**I ain't here to play I'm gonna live my life everyday**

**I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday I (gonna touch the sky),**

**oh I (spread these wings and fly),**

**oh I I'm gonna live my life everyday**

His chest heaved and he put up his hands showing the devil-horns. seeing his devoted fans do the same, he was invincible, he was a God loved, craved , he was apart of the fantasy of every person who died to see him live.

To put it in simple words he was on the **TOP**

Wes was standing in front of the two double doors and motioned the body guards to open it as they did, he took a step inside the jungle...  
Yes! Literally it was a Jungle, the room was decorated like the Amazon. The manager walked inside to look at a few guys passed out in the bar area and the steam coming from the un-used Jacuzzi and there in the center of the jungle was a BIG round bed which had a moat made around it, as if it was a castle.

Wes shook his head, over to the bed and said "Rise and Shine... you have a show!"

But no response.

"Blaine! WAKE UP!" Wes said and stomped his foot down, he heard a groan and rolled his eyes at the singer. There underneath Lying underneath the pile of drunken, drugged groupies was none other than the sex god himself, Blaine Anderson.

The sex craved men and women slid off of the rock star's body as he made his way to stand up on the bed, pulling his leather bone crushing pants up and running his hands through his rough un-gelled spiked hairs that fell over his eyes as he did so. Wes had seen him in worse situation, Blaine reached down and grabbed the bottle of scotch that was nearly empty, he took a sip and mumbled at his manager

"What do you want now?"

Wes gritted his teeth, some how the drunken star always found ways to annoy him, "you have a gig, at Bourbon, and you have an interview with _Rolling Stones Magazine_or you forgot like you mostly do?"

Blaine chuckled as he dropped the bottle of scotch, watching one of the hung over man on his bed crawl his way up to the singer, grabbing his legs as he started sucking and licking st the sides of Blaine's hips, Blaine moaned and ran his hands through the groupie's hair and pulling at them harshly as he said "what are you shitting about? I am in a gig now"

_You've got to be kidding me?_ Wes thought and groaned, patiently saying with a strained voice "Blaine! What are you saying _now_?" asked the manager.

Blaine chuckled darkly before stepping around the people on his bed towards the edge as he held his arms out in a way he was presenting himself and said in a slurred voice "don't you see _I'm on stage now!_" He declared and took another wobbly step the liner in his eyes smudged and though Wes should have been concerned when this happened but it was funny and somewhat annoying altogether.

Blaine didn't notice but he forgot he was on the edge and he fell into the moat splashing water everywhere as he was drunk to care.

Wes sighed frustrated and pointed at one of the men in the bar ordering them to fish Blaine out and get him in the Limo.

He left the room and called at the club to assure Blaine was on his way along-with the band. Wes didn't knew when Blaine had made his life a living hell, he had started drinking, and fucking.

Everyone knew him as the Rock god who gets what he wants when he wants, the rich, famous, singer who people throw himself at him just for a touch itself, his life mainly revolved around Sex, drinking and sex… music used to _mean_ something to him. But it got clouded with the fact that even Wes didn't knew what made Blaine turnout that way.

All he could hope was his friend not to get himself killed by his alcohol addiction or by drug use… Wes hoped to someday see the Blaine he knew again, it was a dumb wish though and a very impossible one.

If only Wes knew that the so-called _Sex God_ was in for the ride of his life, and for once in Blaine's life… the singer would finally find the meaning and the thing he was looking for… even though he doesn't want on bit of it and never _will_.

**A/N: penny for thoughts? the song is**_**Everyday-By Bon Jovi**_

_**By the way i need a name for Blaine's Band so please if anyone has any name do tell me!**_

**So what you think…. Let me know… hope you enjoyed the**_**Beginning! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Have A Nice Day

**A/N: BOLD is for song lyrics**

**ITALIC is for thoughts + name of the person singing the lines**

**And plain typing is all description and dialogues…**

**Enjoy… and warning VERY SEXY TIMES AHEAD!**

**;)**

**The name of the band is…. Thanks to **BilliMonroe**for suggesting the name Devil's Advocate**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Have A Nice Day**

"Okay so speak in simple short form and don't use big words… IF you want an answer that's even mildly appropriate"

"I've done this before… HE is not even a challenge"

"You'll be eating your words soon" Wes mumbled as he opened the double doors, Kurt walked behind him looking around the room full of the smell of booze, cigarette, marijuana and _sex_.

_Keep it together, he might be a difficult person, don't let him see that_ Kurt chanted in his mind as Wes said to the rock star where was no where to be seen

"Blaine, your interview get up!" and there _he_ was Blaine lying on the pool table his head resting on some whore's thigh as he groaned sitting up, his face covered by the cowboy hat he was wearing.

Kurt knew what he looked like, he had seen him perform before, he might be a reporter but he LOVED rock music.

Kurt bit his lip and shifted his weight on his feet, waiting for Blaine to just hurry the _fuck _up! Blaine slid of the table and stood up holding on the buckle of his leather fucking skin-tight pants, Kurt had to admit they did look _delicious_ on him. The clingy fabric only thing on his leaving his chest bare to show off the amounts of tattoos.

Blaine sighed and looked at Wes who pointed at the back where Kurt was standing "interview. Rolling stone!" he reminded him. Blaine tipped his head back and he wouldn't be lying if he said that the man standing behind his manager was _fucking gorgeous_, Blaine could feel the hormones and mouth-watering in his system, as he raked his eyes over Kurt's body, chuckling to himself as he looked at the sinfully skin-tight jeans and tight plain white shirt, along with a black vest and knee-high boots, there was no doubt the reporter was gay, and Blaine knew that he just got another sweet ass to fuck.

* * *

"When should we _begin_?" Blaine asked in a sultry voice wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt who rolled his eyes ignoring all things that Blaine was probably thinking of doing to seduce Kurt so he could get laid before the show.

"Right _now_ would be _nice_ of you" Kurt snapped back is voice not giving in to Blaine's ministrations; the manager cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him.

Blaine scoffed and sat down on the leather L-shaped couch and Gestured with his eyes

For Kurt to sit.

Kurt compiled and straightened his back walking with his head held high as he went to sit on the farthest end of the couch; he placed the tape recorder on the coffee table and clicked his pen opening his note pad.

"You know you really are _sexyyyyy_" Blaine said seductively his eyes never leaving Kurt body.

"Eyes up _here_!" Kurt said bitterly making Blaine look directly into his eyes.

"So Blaine, what do you have to say for all the drinking you are doing lately?" Kurt said getting started with the interview.

"What you want to know is how many people I fuck right?" Blaine said grabbing the bottle of whisky from the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued with the next question but Blaine said before he could ask "you have _eight_ minutes"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and said "O-Okayyyy…. So Blaine why is it you have stopped writing songs… can't suffer the heart breaks"

"I'd love to break those walls you have and fuck you right here" Kurt sighed, he knew he would get these types of answers, it was hopeless, Blaine added "4 minutes"

"How does it feel to you that your manager has to baby-sit you all the time?" Kurt asked and looked at his notepad.

Blaine didn't expect this question and he gritted his teeth and didn't answer instead said "9 minutes"

Kurt t looked at him in confusion and said "but you just said 4"

"RIGHT! 3 minutes…"

"What is it like to be Blaine Anderson?"

This question somehow Blaine dislike for god knows what reason, he got up and sneered at Kurt as he said "Get. Out"

"But I still have two-"

"I said leave… you don't know what its _like_ to be _me_"

Kurt huffed, hopeless like he said before. He got up and grabbed his stuff; he was about to storm out when he said looking over his shoulder.

"You know, _we_ _know what's it like to be you_"

* * *

Kurt waited for Blaine's response but what he got was unexpected, Blaine had grabbed his arm and led him out the room towards the empty club's stage, with the rock star's groupies following behind.

Blaine let Kurt go and walked up the empty stage, Kurt turned to leave but the HUGE guards were right there _SHIT! _Kurt swore.

The music played as the rock star stepped under the spotlight as the singer began to sing…

**Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?****  
****Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?****  
****Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.****  
****Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?****  
****My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid****  
****Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.**

Blaine pointed at Kurt.**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,****  
****That gets me through the night.****  
****I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,****  
****I'm gonna live my life.****  
****Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,****  
****Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.****  
****When the world gets in my face,****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day**

Blaine stepped down the stage angrily grabbing Kurt's arm and making him look around the bar where some hung over girls of Blaine's crew were lying drunk.**Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems****  
****We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,****  
****Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.****  
****Anybody brave enough to take a stand,****  
****I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,****  
****Looking for forgiveness,****  
****what's left to believe?**

He let Kurt go pushing him back as he got back on stage and sang.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,****  
****That gets me through the night.****  
****I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,****  
****I'm gonna live my life.****  
****Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,****  
****Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.****  
****When the world gets in my face,****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day.**

_[Guitar Solo]_ Kurt gawked at Blaine he did feel _slightly_turned on but he pushed those feelings aside.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,****  
****That gets me through the night.****  
****I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,****  
****I'm gonna live my life.****  
****Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,****  
****Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.****  
****When the world gets in my face,****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day.****When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,****  
****I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground.****  
****Well I say, Have A Nice Day.****  
****Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day**

* * *

Kurt stormed back in the powder room, after the singer left him alone in the center of the club, he pushed the manager aside, pissed off.

Blaine arched an eyebrow as he saw Kurt walking towards where he was sitting and drinking

"you listen to me you good for nothing _so-called_ sex god you claim to be, you are just a scared little rich ass boy who thinks he can get what he wants and sing off songs written by people when you can't get your shitty drinking sex life together and think just because people want to throw them self at you ! you think you are loved and wanted when the truth is you are a broken-hearted rocker who will die before he reaches 30 or will die like Kurt Cobain because THAT'S your future, a lonely whore fucking life you will have!" Kurt fumed as he said, Blaine didn't expect that reaction form such a skinny boy.

Blaine out the bottle of booze down and said "Get. Out."

Kurt turned and said "GLADLY!"

"NOT _you_!" he pointed at Kurt and he looked up and said "the rest of you OUT NOW!"

_Oh! FUCK! _Kurt bit his lip. Thinking what was going to happen, he silently said his goodbyes to his family in his head.

* * *

Once the doors were closed leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the room waiting for what will happen next.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and slid is hands down from Kurt's shoulder all the way to his hips as he purred in his ear.

"Not so confident now, baby? whats your name sugar? "

Kurt gulped and shrugged out of his arms walking over to the armrest of the black leather couch as he said "if you think fucking me would make me _less_ want to write a nice column on you then you are mistaken"

Blaine chuckled, he slowly teasingly walked over to Kurt, Kurt backed away to the couch and he was seated on the armrest as Blaine placed one firm hand on the reporter's thigh running them up and down his leg. "'you didnt answer my question babe... your name?" he purred as he nibbled on Kurt's ear. Kurt gulped he felt the heat travel south as he said "K-Kurt" and later on added

"you seriously are a whore, and you don't know what love is" Kurt said bitterly watching Blaine intently who yet hadn't insulted him or reacted the way Kurt did towards the singer.

* * *

Blaine chuckled, he leaned forward sticking his tongue out as he licked at the side of Kurt's neck, while the reporter did all he could not to melt in the rock star's arms.

_Blaine_  
**So…You looking forward to the show?**

_Kurt _(he breathed and threw his head back as he felt Blaine's tongue ring slide all the way down to his pulse sucking at the sensitive point)  
**God yes! The way you sing. The way you move, the way you…**

_Blaine _(he pushed Kurt's legs apart and stepped between them, he slid his hands down and gripped Kurt's thigh)  
**Sparkle?**

_Kurt _(Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips and nudged at his hair as he threw his head back in pleasure)  
**Sure.****  
**

_Blaine (_Blaine gripped Kurt's ass and lifted him up walking over to the pool table and dropping him down, not wasting time to straddle the reporters waist)

**Baby, I got so much goin' on up here. I just don't want us to heart each other.****  
**  
_Kurt_  
**We won't!****  
**  
_Blaine_  
**Yes, we will!****  
****I GOTTA TAKE A LITTLE TIME****  
****A LITTLE TIME TO THINK THINGS OVER****  
**  
_Kurt_  
**That's cool.**

_Blaine (_Blaine tongue was now down Kurt's throat as he licked and sucked on Kurt's lips, while he unbuttoned his pants)  
**I GOTTA READ BETWEEN THE LINES****  
****IN CASE I NEED IT WHEN I'M OLDER****  
****OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!****  
**

_Kurt_  
**Are you okay?**

_Blaine (_Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's hands rubbing against his rock hard member he arched his back feeling Blaine chuckle against his chest as he sang)  
**Yes, I'm singing!****  
****IN MY LIFE****  
****THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN****  
****I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN****  
****CAN'T STOP NOW****  
****I'VE TRAVELED SO FAR****  
****TO CHANGE THIS LONELY LIFE**

_Kurt_  
**I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS****  
**  
_Blaine (_Blaine had successfully unbuttoned Kurt's vest and threw it down, as he worked on taking the shirt off, he felt Kurt's soft silk hands run up and down his chest)  
**No.**

_Kurt (_Kurt pushed his hips up against Blaine's feeling Blaine equally as hard as him ad they rutted against each other)  
**I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME**_Blaine_  
**Are you sure?**

_Kurt_  
**Yes!****  
****I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS****  
**

_Blaine_

**It's all just so confusing**!

_Kurt_(Kurt gasped and moaned as he sang the lines while he felt Blaine abusing every part of Kurt's porcelain chest, with that FUCKING tongue ring)

**I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME**

_Blaine_  
**LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE**

_Kurt_  
**I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS**

_Blaine_(Blaine licked all the way up to Kurt's ear and whispered hotly)  
**THE LOVE THAT YOU FEEL INSIDE!**

_Kurt/ ENSEMBLE:_ :  
**I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME**

_Kurt_  
**AND IM FEELING SO MUCH LOVE**

_Blaine and Kurt_  
**I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS**

_Kurt_  
**OH, YOU JUST CANNOT HIDE!**

_Kurt/ ENSEMBLE:_ (Kurt screamed the lyric of the song as he gripped Blaine's back his nails raking down the rock stars spine while they pushed and rubbed each others erections against each other both gasping and moaning in the sensation pulsing through their veins)  
**I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!****  
**  
_Blaine _(Blaine pushed hard against Kurt who screamed Blaine's name he could feel him self come undone as they continued their activity both near the edge)  
**OOOOOOAAAAYEAH! **

**(**he licked at Kurt's member before moving back up to kiss Kurt passionately and softly as they sang together both moaning as they came together)

_Blaine and Kurt _  
**I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS****  
****I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!****  
****I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS****  
****I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME****  
****I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS****  
****I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME****  
****I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS****  
****I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME****  
****I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS****  
****I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME**

* * *

Kurt chest heaved, when they were nose to nose, Blaine hovering over Kurt, his lips brushing against Kurt swollen ones as they gazed into each others eyes, Blaine would be lying if he said that he wasn't taken aback and felt the ground shift beneath him as all of a sudden, he never felt so strongly for someone as he did now…he didn't know what was happening the _Sex God attire_ had seem to disappear altogether…and there he was _Kurt_… the one who made him feel as if he was back to his old self…

Kurt chest heaved, Blaine licked his lips as he breathed "_Kurt…_" right then Kurt snapped, he shoved Blaine off of him who fell down on the floor, stunned watching Kurt pull his pants up and button his shirt, he didn't bother to fix his hair or even take on last glance at Blaine, he knew it was one of Blaine's seduction tricks… and he was fooled.

Kurt grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room, leaving Blaine there.

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do or how to react… all he knew that he had to perform, he watched the crowd scream, as his eyes scanned the packed club they landed on the blue eyes he had just gazed into… Kurt was there scowling at Blaine…all Blaine could do is show him what he felt in the way he could at the moment.

**step inside, walk this way****  
****You and me babe, Hey, hey!****Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on****  
****Livin' like a lover with a radar phone****  
****Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp****  
****Demolition woman, can I be your man?****  
****Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light****  
****Television lover, baby, go all night****  
****Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet****  
****Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah****  
**

Blaine stepped down and let the girls fall over him as he sang in a sultry way his eyes in contact with Kurt's.

**Hey!****  
****C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up****  
****Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me****  
****Ooh, in the name of love****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****C'mon, fire me up****  
****Pour your sugar on me****  
****Oh, I can't get enough****I'm hot, sticky sweet****  
****From my head to my feet, yeah****Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!****  
****Crazy little woman in a one man show****  
****Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love****  
****Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up****You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little****  
****Tease a little more****  
****Easy operator come a knockin' on my door****  
****Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet****  
****Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah****  
****Give a little more****Take a bottle, shake it up****  
****Break the bubble, break it up****  
**

The ceiling rained over Blaine which was actually, sugar-water falling from one of the stage more props for his performance

**Pour some sugar on me****  
****Ooh, in the name of love****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****C'mon fire me up****  
****Pour your sugar on me****  
****Oh, I can't get enough****I'm hot, sticky sweet****  
****From my head to my feet yeah**_**[guitar solo]**_**You got the peaches, I got the cream****  
****Sweet to taste, saccharine****  
****'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet****  
****From my head, my head, to my feet****Do you take sugar? one lump or two?****Take a bottle, shake it up****  
****Break the bubble, break it up****Pour some sugar on me****  
****Ooh, in the name of love****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****C'mon fire me up****  
****Pour your sugar on me****  
****Oh, I can't get enough****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****Oh, in the name of love****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****Get it, come get it****  
****Pour your sugar on me****  
****Ooh****  
****Pour some sugar on me****  
****Yeah! Sugar me!**

When Blaine was done he looked back at the crowd and saw Kurt was gone. He felt horrible the instant he realized the reporter was gone.

Kurt was SURE all Blaine wanted was sex from him…. He knew Blaine fucked and fooled around and the feeling he got thinking about it made him feel like a whore of Blaine's. he didn't want to think about him again.

What he was wrong about was that Blaine had felt something different for Kurt…. And he _knew_ Kurt was all there was for him that was good left in the world.

* * *

**A/N: the songs were: **

**Have a nice day-Bon Jovi**

**Pour some sugar on me AND I want to know what love is (Rock Of Ages Movie-OST sung by Tom Cruise and a girl whose name I forgot)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Sympathy?

**Chapter 3: Sympathy?**

Kurt had just walked out of the building relaxed after he had been jumped by Blaine tonight. He was walking down the pavement which was across from bourbon. Fans were still there so Kurt guessed Blaine was still playing.

He ignored it and crossed the street. As he passed bourbon he glanced in the semi dark empty alley and saw ... Blaine?  
His arms rested on his knees which were brought up to his chest again not covered with anything as he sat down on the cold pavement with vodka in his hand.

The familiar scent he recalls from a few hours ago hits him, Blaine looks up dizzily and finds Kurt staring down at him.

He narrows his eyes in confusion trying to make his vision clear so he could see Kurt clearly, "Kurrrrtt?" Blaine slurs and tries to get up only to fall back down.

"don't you ever wear a shirt?" Kurt questioned.

"nah! That would not be luring you in to my trap babe" Blaine stated and chuckled.

Kurt gritted his teeth and said "you are a pervert"

He made his way to leave but soon was stopped when Blaine had thrown him self after him grabbing Kurt's jacket to stop him.

He stumbled before he could stand up as he said ''Don't leave me" he slurred.

Kurt could smell the alcohol and smoke in his breath and he wrinkled his nose saying "you're drunk just go back and ask your teen sluts to take care if you''

Blaine laughed and said "i rather have you take care of me"

Kurt scowled at Blaine and pushed him away, without another word he made his way to walk away.

He had barely even gotten away from the alley when he heard a few gasps and sorry's he turned around to find Blaine tripping and bumping into people as he ran after Kurt.

"wait!" he called.

"whats wrong with you? Cant you just leave me alone or are you so pathetic that you need a babysitter 24/7?"

Blaine reached Kurt and tripped, but Kurt caught him before his face could have a smack down with the pavement.

"just... Don't leave me alone" Blaine pleaded looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt looks into his eyes and sighed as he held Blaine up and said "where is Wes?"

"i don't know he gave me vodka and left for something... I didn't know what to do"

Kurt knew it was a bad idea,

But he knew Blaine was not capable of making right decisions let alone there was no need to have a new scandal like the _viper room_ incident so after much deliberation Kurt shrugged his jacket off and shoved it into Blaine's hands "here put this on and keep quiet!" Kurt ordered and Blaine nodded zipping his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes and called for a taxi, he knew this was the dumbest thing Kurt could ever do but he just _couldn't _leave Blaine here especially in this condition. Though the rock star was not even an acquaintance to him but he still felt responsible somehow for Blaine's actions.

He opened the taxi door and moved Blaine towards it pushing the drunken man inside the car.

* * *

Kurt reached his apartment as he unlocked the door, with Blaine who had his head rested against the back of Kurt's neck.

"Where am I?" the rock star asked drowsy.

"We are at my apartment… you are staying here for the night… I don't know where you live neither I think you can tell me anything at this point" Kurt said and walked inside making Blaine stumble in when Kurt had moved away from him.

"you talk to much" Blaine complained as he looked around barely making out what the apartment looks like, Blaine felt his stomach churn and he grunted he looked at Kurt helplessly and asked "where's the bathroom"

Kurt asked in concern "what? Are you feeling sick?" but Blaine was no condition to answer, he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's back and led him to the guest bathroom, once there Blaine started vomiting into the white bowel. The reporter didn't know why he was rubbing circles into Blaine's back as he ran one hand in Blaine's hair trying to soothe him. The reporter had no idea why he was being so affectionate. But he knew that there was a person who was terribly ill and didn't want to admit if things were tumbling down in his life but Kurt felt obliged to help him just as no one had helped him in an affectionate caring note when he was at that dark place which in his mind he still was.

Blaine sighed and moved back resting his back slightly against Kurt, Kurt kept running his hands through Blaine's messy hair… he wondered when had Blaine last time had taken care of himself.

Though Blaine Anderson was 25-year-old grown man he didn't lie to Kurt when he asked this question instead saying "when you drink too much booze, you forget things as these"

Kurt sighed, and got up, grabbing Blaine's jacket and taking it off; he placed it on the sink counter and opened the shower door turning the knob.

"Well… Hummel I must say… it didn't take you long enough to decide to shower with me" Blaine said with a wink.

Don't make me regret helping you, Anderson Kurt said, he handed Blaine mouthwash and then told him where the shampoos and body wash are, he handed Blaine a towel and him he would leave spare clothes for him on the bed for him to sleep in them.

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt leave.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when sound of thrashing, whimpering and muffled cries filled his ears.

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed the noise to the guest bedroom, he heard Blaine mumble "I didn't mean to… don't… it's not my fault!"

He leaned down and shake Blaine's arm as he tried to wake him up "Blaine wake up"

Blaine did he opened his eyes to see Kurt their, he could swear this was a dream… it was quite rare for him to wake up seeing someone actually looking at him in concern.

"Who…w-what? Kurt?" Blaine said trying to sit up but his head was too dizzy from all the alcohol he had he fell back down on the pillows.

"You alright?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded; the man sighed and made his move to get up but was stopped when the rock star had his hands gripping on Kurt's pajama shirt.

"Stay… for a while, _please_" After much contemplating Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Blaine turn to face Kurt, he shuffled closer till he was touching Kurt's legs, after a while his breathing even out and he fell asleep.

* * *

As morning arrived Kurt had left for work, leaving a note behind for Blaine which he saw next to him as he read:

**_I have to leave for work so I won't be here..._**

**_I hope you can find your way home… you can call your manager form the land-line in the living room…_**

**_Hope you get home safely, I left Tylenol and Coffee on your bedside so drink,_**

**_It'll help with the hangover._**

**_Goodbye,_**

**_K-_**

Blaine didn't know why it felt a bit sad but… Kurt a person for once in his life actually bothered to take care of him and not for sex or fame but took care of him when he _needed_ it. But yet he left…

Blaine knew the address to his apartment now, but he didn't know where Kurt was… he knew he worked for Rolling Stones… but then again… searching for just one person just to say thanks would b ridiculous.

It was for the first time, Blaine not only felt a physical attraction to the latter but he also felt as if he was more than just a hook up… but In Kurt's mind he thought himself as a whore for the rock star.

And he already felt bad about what he did for a living only to feel the same from Blaine.

Blaine was about to dial when he saw a yellow post-it, that said

** _Satan-One Night Club-Employer_**

**_09-9347-6467_**

Blaine had heard of this place… what he did not understand why did it say _employer_.

* * *

**(_Backstage_)**

"A lot crowd out there"

"Well… be sure to knock'em dead… as if I need to say that… ready everyone?"

**_(Out in the crowd)_**

If Blaine wouldn't believe he wasn't drunk enough to end up walking into a strip club he would have been drunk enough not to understand why he was here, he sat in the farthest end but not far from the stage, he wore one of the cowboy hats which he usually did with a leather jacket and his skin-tight ripped jeans, he brought only one guard with him… just in-case.

The music played… and the lights dimmed only to have five-spot lights flash on the stage.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
** But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Four girls stepped on the stage leaving one spotlight in the middle of their group.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

(Blaine seriously fell out of his seat as his jaw dropped open, when he saw the unexplainable… Kurt stepped out strutting his way down to center of the stage wearing tights, stockings and boots with only a half buttoned up plain white slightly see-through shirt, as he worse a loose black tie around his neck with a poker hat tilted on his head while half of his bangs covered his face, in the most deliciously luring voice, that made Blaine's heart beat fast as he listened to the raspy seductive voice while the _reporter!-slash-stripper_ sang…)

**Typical****  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama) **

(He ran his hands down his chest and his thighs as he dipped and stood back up winking at the men and women in the crowd as he licked his lips, who cat-called and wolf-whistled at the main performer)

**Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)****  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**

**You've been saying all the right things all night long**  
**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**  
**Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**

(he strutted his way to the pole which was in the center front of the stage while the rest of the girls dancing along side him walked to the ones on the side)

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

(he climbed the pole and sinfully slid down the brass-rod as they all sang)

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)****  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

(he threw his head back as he arched his back against the pole, Blaine really wanted to jump on stage and start kissing and licking at the porcelain, creamy neck… he would be lying if he said he didn't have a boner)

**But you keep fronting (Uh)****  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just **

**(**he licked his lips and crawled on the stage and got back up lifting his leg all the way up to his face and wrapped it around the pole dipping his head back… Blaine thought as he looked at Kurt '_fuck! Ugh he is so flexible I would just bend him on the table and fuck that ass in those fucking jean!')_

**Wonder (wonder)**

** What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
****Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours****  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

He turned to face the crowd and slid his back down the pole swaying his hips to his sides as he opened the last few buttons he had left buttoned up on his loose-fitting shirt

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
** But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**  
**Loosen up my buttons babe**  
**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**  
**Loosen up my buttons babe**

(now he stood their bare chest with his shirt opened as he danced in the center of his fellow performers in one line as they sang slowly in a sultry wa

** Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

They bend and then stood straight going their separate ways as the main performer moved his hips side to side working the pole once again as they reached the end of the song

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)****  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

(he took his hat off and tossed it in the crowd who ran to grab it as fast as they could and Kurt chuckled before winking at everyone)

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)****  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

The song ended and the lights came back, everyone capped whistled as the strippers bowed and blew everyone in the crowd kisses, Kurt smiled as he looked at the crowd, until his eyes went wide in horror when his eyes landed on the big bodyguard in the corner with none other than the _Rock Star_ him self who seemed out of breath, panting as he licked his lips sinfully when he made eye contact with the stripper.

_Fuck!_ Kurt swore in his mind, turning around to leave as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N: … I never imagined Kurt as a stripper… but… If I say so myself… he is sexy no doubt…**

**Song is Buttons-Pussycat Dolls.**

**I just had a thought and impulse to make Kurt have a second job as this, it would be explained in the next chapter…**

**Which would also feature a Kurt and Blaine conversation…**

**Till next time…**


	4. Chapter 4: One Chance?

**A/N: Here we go again...**

**just watched**_**Diva**_**and Blaine looked H.O.T. in that leather jacket... and as for Kurt he**_**killed**__**bring him home**_**and looks to me that Adam and Kurt aren't**_**boyfriends**_**but do seem to be dating...**

**loved all the songs in that episode... and as for Tina... GET a life! Blaine LOVES Kurt, he has**_**his**_**pictures in his locker! and NO picture of YOU and even in his bedroom he has pictures of him... if he still wasn't in love with him he would have not have them their, and Kurt is just trying something new but we alllll know that you can't keep Blaine away from Kurt too long...**

**lets wait for 'I Do' episode for some Klaine loving ;)**

**okay I'll shut up now... you can read :)**

**Chapter****4: One Chance?**

Kurt pulled a shirt and shoved everything he could in his messenger bag, he was just about to leave when he bumped into Blaine.

Kurt stumbled backwards into the dresser and looked at Blaine who was smirking at him.

"what are you doing here?" Kurt asked looking down at Blaine who clicked his tongue ring against his teeth.

The rock star said smugly

"i can ask you the same question babe... That was one dance back there, you're so_flexible_ and those hips you_moved_" Blaine purred as he stepped close into Kurt's personal space, who placed his hand behind his gripping the table as he felt Blaine trail his fingers up Kurtis thigh while he continued

"your ass looked so _**fuckable**_ and damn! I was so rock hard... I wish you could suck me off right there" upon hearing that Kurt pushed Blaine away and huffed he "you are a disgusting little fucker! GO to HELL! I shouldn't have helped you"the dancer screamed and made his way to leave but was stopped when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"shit! I'm sorry... Just haven't quite gotten over the hangover and after that dance i just fuck! I actually came here to find you and thank you for helping me last night... Nobody ever did... And I just wanted to repay you by-"

"if giving me a genuine fuck is what I get for helping you then I'll pass... I have standards" Kurt stated.

"_**standards?**_ You're a _**stripper!**_" Blaine scoffed. Kurt gritted his teeth, it hurt him when Blaine said that, it always did; it wasn't his first choice to take his clothes off and dance dirty for horny, sexually frustrated guys. He still tried to ignored that remark and made his way to leave but Blaine stopped him once again.

"sorry! It came out wrong... I didn't mean to offend you but just hear me out I-"

"spare me the sappy-ness your Oh! So greatness! I rather drown the sounds with crappy boy bands than hear what ever you have to say"  
With that said Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it away from him as he stalked out of the dressing room.

It was 5 pm when Kurt was tapping a pencil against his lip as he worked in the printing office of _Rolling Stones_ contemplating what to write about the rock star's column for the next months issue.

His train of though was cut short when two cow-boy boots slammed against his desk causing him to jump, he looked up and saw Blaine AGAIN! Everyone in the office were wide eye as they looked at the worldwide sensation sitting across from Kurt.

"what the f-"

Blaine held up a finger and said "Now! Look before you say anything let ME talk! I'll follow you where ever i ave to and no i don't have stalker issues its just that... very fewer people bother to help me and its worse because the way I treated you was not good even after what you did for me so all i ask is one day with me and i want to thank you for your gratitude... And don't worry I won't cross your "boundaries" if you don't want me to"

Kurt raised a questionable eyebrow at Blaine waiting for the punch line but none came, he sighed and rolled his eyes "fine! BUT no sexual advances! And you will leave me alone after this"

Blaine nodded and looked around the office people who were still staring at him, he took his shoes off the table and leaned forward for only Kurt to hear

"why do you work in this shit-fest the strip club was better than these losers" Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed and said "the same reason you put up with crappy reporters and paparazzi because you want to so the things you love"

"you WANT to take your clothes off and dance dirty on a pole for sexually frustrated men?" Blaine gasped teasingly at Kurt whispered

"yes and no... I want to perform the same reason, why you did, but_**I**___actually perform because its my calling unlike you who fucks around singing to get bitches and vodka"

Blaine scoffed rolling his eyes as he said "i don't sing for that"

"then what made you become a rock god as so they say" it was like Kurt was interviewing him and technically he was doing it on purpose.

Blaine stood up and made a beat with his boot as he sang:

**Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store**  
**Didn't know how to play it, but I knew for sure**  
**That one guitar, felt good in my hands,**  
**didn't take long, to understand**

(he walks over to the vintage guitars hanged on the wall and takes one down, he strums the strings and continues)

**Just one guitar, slung way down low**  
**Was a one way ticket, only one way to go**

**So I started rockin', ain't never gonna stop**  
**Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top**

**And sing:**  
**I love rock n' roll**  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**  
**I love rock n' roll**  
**So come and take your time and dance with me**

**In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour**

(he walks over to Kurt's and sings in his ear as if it's a whisper, he licks the shell of Kurt's ear teasingly, and gets pushed away by him, But Blaine doesn't let it break his tempo, the people in the office start to sing back up to him)

**Thought I passed my own shadow, by the backstage door**  
**Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain**  
**And that one guitar, made my whole life change**

**An we'll be movin' on**  
**An' singin' that same old song**  
**Yeah with me, singin'**

**And be a juke box hero**  
**(So put another dime in the jukebox, baby)**  
**I'm a juke box hero**  
**(So come and take your time and dance with me)**

He grabs the back of Kurt's revolving chair and rolls it around, making the reporter/stripper dizzy he stops it and sits on Kurt's desk, placing his legs on the either sides of Kurt's chair and pulls it towards him

**(Just one guitar)**  
**Juke box hero**  
**(got stars in his eyes)**  
**He's just a Juke box hero**  
**(aah aah aaah)**

**Juke box (stars) hero (stars)**  
**[I love Rock 'n' Roll]**  
**Juke box hero (stars, stars)**  
**[So come and take your time and dance with me]**

**Juke box (stars) hero (stars)**  
**[I love Rock 'n' Roll]**  
**Juke box hero (stars, stars)**  
**[So come and take your time and dance with me]**

**Stars in your eyes**

**I love Rock 'n' Roll!**

"why won't you leave?" Kurt asked annoyed, and slightly dazed by the performance.

"just one night... that's all i ask... and i won't even jump on you... come on, just _one_ chance?" he said.

The reporter huffed and said "fine!"

Blaine smiled wickedly at Kurt who arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, Blaine hoped off of the desk and handed the guitar to one of the other workers, he then leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear "Friday Night, seven... put on the pair of skinny jeans that make you look fucking delicious"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him as he watched him leave, he knew he had practically made a deal with the devil him self.

**A/N: TVD Lover18... after much deliberation I didn't make this chapter long... so you have to wait...**


	5. Chapter 5: Drink and Dance

**A/N: The story continues from the date night**

**and i LOVE you Katy Perry! I have listened to this song for a whole week on full volume imagining**_**this!**_

_**chapter 5 i posted it again because the previous post was having problems**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Drink and Dance**

It was Friday night and right on time the bell rang, when Kurt opened the door of his apartment, he found Blaine standing in a casual outfit wearing a plain white shirt, sneakers, and a leather jacket his hair styled as they always were.

"I'm impressed ... You are on time and you are wearing a _shirt_ for once! " Kurt commented

Blaine gawked at Kurt as he eyes him from head to toe Kurt looked stunning as always dressed in all black.  
Blaine chuckled and said "Mmmm you wore those jeans for me?"

"no!" he replied instantly.

"okay! ... So are you coming or what?"

* * *

Blaine had taken Kurt to a fancy restraunt I'm sunset boulevard, they drove their in Blaine's limo _(the rock star insisted)_

They sat across from each other "so Kurt, tell me something new?" Blaine asked to start a conversation

Kurt sipped the wine in his glass and said "well _**first**_you have a shirt on and **_secondly_**you are not drinking?"

"yeah... Well i am turning over a new leaf" Blaine chuckled at Kurt when he raised an eyebrow in doubt and said "really?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "just kidding babe I'll drink at the club"

"club?'" Kurt choked on his wine.

"yeah... Scandals after dinner" Blaine explained, and Kurt looked at him incredulous.

"I think I'll pass" he replied.

"come onnnn! don't make me beg!" Blaine whined.

"fine..." the dancer finally gave in.

"so tell me something about yourself"

"like what?" Kurt asked looking down at his drink.

Blaine waited for a while to think of a question and then he asked something which was really confusing him ever since he saw Kurt dance "like... Uh, why do have two jobs"

"it's complicated" Kurt said dryly.

"oh... Okay and well why did you become a stripper"

Kurt sighed a question people often asked him so he answered as he mostly did "well... I love to perform singing is my _passion_... I wanted to make an album but the people say have the _voice_ for it... It's too girly... Than when i get the Job some people just want me for well... The same reason why_you_ _want_ me"

"and whats that" Blaine asked slightly oblivious.

"sex, and don't _**lie**_ to me... I **_know_** you do"

"you're better than that" Blaine said kindly.

"don't patronize me!" Kurt snapped at him.

"its true... You have Great voice and a rocking body plus you dance like...Fuck! And that's saying something"

Kurt blushed and mumbled a thank you as the waiter brought over their food.

* * *

"so ya ready sweet cheeks?" Blaine asked and led them to the club.

Everyone was dancing, or _grinding_ against each other in the dim and flashing lights. There were guys everywhere who watched in shock as Blaine walked in, they all pushed their way to get his autograph and some to have a nice time with the sex god.

But Blaine refused, the two men sat on the bar as the bartender brought their drinks.

Kurt started to get annoyed when Blaine paid less attention to him, the singer kept chatting and flirting with his fans while Kurt stayed and watch, so he decided if Blaine was paying he should have fun!

"**HEY!** Get me a couple of shots and the **strongest** drink you've got!" he yelled at the bartender who brought over the drinks. Kurt grabbed the shots and drank them one by one, which caught Blaine's attention who exclaimed.

"**are you crazy?** That's some strong shit!"

"oh fuck it Anderson!" Kurt said and took another shot sticking his tongue out at Blaine who watched him in shock.

* * *

Kurt had gone all _**wild **_he had taken shots, vodka, and all sorts of random alcohol he could get in his system, Blaine could tell it was best if he remained sober for this evening.

"come _onnnn_ dance with me_Blainey!_" Kurt pipped as he nudged on Blaine's arm trying to get him to stand up.

Blaine chuckled and said "nah! Babe you go on I'll just watch that pert ass of yours from here" Kurt pouted fucking adorable Blaine thought.

"fine! Big meany!"Kurt said and let Blaine's arms go dancing towards the crowd.

The song E.T. Played loudly the beat of the song making the walls and floor vibrate as the drunk people danced. Kurt wad dancing all by himself moving his hips time to time as he moved his body along with the beat. and some guys stopped and began to stare at Kurt's stripper like moves as he danced, all of their eyes fixated on the dancer's lean movements.  
Blaine turned around to grab a beer, trying not to gawk at Kurt

**You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil?**  
**Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing**

(Blaine turns around and finds Kurt standing in the arms of some blonde guy, his arms around Kurt's waist as the strippers back was pressed against his chest, while the blue-eyed boy moved his arms back as he practically rubbed his hips against the random guy who nibbled on Kurt's ear. Blaine could feel the hatred and jealousy boil inside him as he got up angrily leaving the beer behind, pushing his way towards Kurt.)

**They say, be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

("HEY! HE IS MINE" Blaine shouted through the loud music, ripping the arms off of his date, the guy stood back and saw it was Blaine Anderson who disturbed him, the latter instantly left, much to Blaine's surprise Kurt didn't seem to notice instead he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and started dancing.)

**You're from a whole 'nother world**

**A different dimension You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light**

(Kurt licks the shell of Blaine's ear pressing his lips to his ear and whispered the lyrics of the song in the Rock Star's ear in a sultry voice as he rubbed his hips against Blaine's who moaned and tightened his grip on Kurt's hips)

**Kiss me, kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic**

(Blaine slides his hands down and cups Kurt's ass, who groans and moves his head back, sliding his fingers in Blaine's hair pushing the singers head towards Kurt's neck, the sex god immediately latches on to it.)

**You're from a whole 'nother world**

**A different dimension You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**

(Kurt grabs Blaine's hands from his ass and pushes Blaine back into the pillar hr pushes his knee in between Blaine's legs and pins him down pressing flush against Blaine's, the singer was caught by surprise but soon melts as Kurt shoves his mouth against Blaine's for a heated full of tongue kiss, while he rubs against Blaine's thigh.)

**This is transcendental**

**On another level Boy,**

**you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate For you I'll risk it all All**

**The the taller boy Kiss me, kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

(Blaine gasps in surprise when he feels Kurt grab the front of Blaine's button up shirt and rips it open soon running his hands up and down his chest while sucking on the shorter boys collar-bone)

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

(Kurt licks at Blaine's neck than slide downs to lick his nipple, Blaine arches his back and swears "_**Oh FUCK**_! Kurt sto-**Mmph-**" he kissed Blaine hard shutting him up and smiles when he hears him moan)

**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

(Blaine pushes Kurt away and says in his ear breathing hard "get your jacket we're leaving!"  
Kurt compiles and stumbles towards the counter.)

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**(_song fades in the background as the two men exit the club)_

* * *

Kurt is by no doubt a slutty drunk, though Blaine had seen worse but he didn't like Kurt being like THAT he liked to work hard to get Kurt and he did not like Kurt throwing himself at everyone as if he didn't matter.

Then also Kurt was a needy drunk, Blaine had gotten out of his limo and reached for Kurt who was unable to get up, he picked him up in bridal style as he walked into Kurt's apartment building.

When he reached the floor he managed to open the door without dropping Kurt.  
As soon as in the apartment Blaine walks to Kurt's bedroom.

He placed Kurt down on the bed and felt Kurt fist his shirt and whines "Noooo don't 'eeevvee mee"

Blaine sighed and said "I'm just taking your shoes off babe" Blaine just realize that after a LONG time... he actually as being a responsible person for once in his life!

Kurt lets go of Blaine, then he pealed Kurt's jeans off and replaced them with some sweats lying on the chair.

He pulled the cover over Kurt but was caught by surprise when the drunken boy grabbed Blaine pushing him down on the bed and moved to straddle his waist; he thrusts his hips into Blaine and kissed him heatedly.

"mmph! Ku-mmm-Kurt sto-_oh! Fuck!_-" Blaine tried to stop Kurt but he kept silencing him with kisses and then Kurt started palming Blaine through his jeans as the latter said seductively

"I know you _**want me**_ Blaine _**I want you too, so much!**__(nibbles at his ear)_But I don't want to be a slut and i don't want one time thing; but GOD you are hot! Ugh and sexyyy... _fuck me!_" Kurt started un-buttoning Blaine's jeans as he licked the his neck.

Blaine was lost in a lust driven haze and when he squeezed Kurt's ass out of impulse, the boy squealed and moaned the rock star's name.

Blaine snapped back to reality and pushed Kurt off of him harshly, pinning his hands down as he said "**No!** You're drunk and i don't want you to regret it... I promised you _remember!_ I have to g-" But Kurt stopped him.

"no! Blaine please stay" he pleaded reaching for Blaine's hand with a sad expression as he continued "i don't want to be alone, I've been alone for too long! And I just... want you to stay... I won't touch you just-don't leave" he did not know what Kurt meant by being alone for to long but he subsided that statement.

Blaine looked at Kurt deciding what to do, at the end he sighed and gave in, taking his shoes and jacket off.

He slid into the covers and laid down next to the drunk boy who asked in a whisper "spoon me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and rolled to his eyes wrapping his arms around Kurt who snuggled against him Blaine for god knows why kissed Kurt's forehead affectionately and whispered sweetly "go to sleep my sweet prince"  
Kurt sighed and said "sing to me... Please?"

Blaine would not deny him on that, so he began to sing in a softer calmer voice listening to Kurt's breathing...

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**  
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know?**

He didn't even finish the song because he looked down at the reporter who was now sleeping in Blaine's strong arms his lips parted, the hazelnut colored hair falling over his eyes. Blaine smiled and brushed his hair back, and smiled further as the light snores came from Kurt.

He didn't know why or when, but this here... This felt safe, this was comfort, adoration, and this was home.

Blaine was missing out and somehow even after how the evening went Blaine felt the need _**to be here**_ as much as he needed air. This sleeping man held him in place that the singer never wanted to leave and keep holding him in his arms.

Life changed in such a flash that Blaine didn't know why he wanted to spend his life here but for all he knew... For now... He fell asleep holding Kurt in his arms pressed against him as they drifted off to a night of comfort and peace only in each others embrace.

* * *

**A/N: lets see what happens now...**

**songs E.T.-by the INCREDIBLE! Katy Perry!**

**Somewhere Only We Know-By Keane**


	6. Chapter 6: Circus

**Chapter 6: Circus**

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably he was feeling to warm and felt raging head ache in his left side o the brain. He made his way the but caught up when he realized his legs were tangled with someone else's and soon realized someones thigh was pressed right between his legs, his eyes trailed up and suddenly every part of his anatomy was on alert. There was one hand creeping under his shirt and then he saw Blaine bare chest lying half on top of Kurt his lips pressed against Kurt's neck where there was a bite mark.

Kurt gasped and pushed making him fall off with a loud thump as he groaned.

"what the-"

"you son of a bitch!"

"excuse me?"

"get out! I knew that i shouldn't have given you another chance... You're such a pervert!"

"Kurt calm-"

"No! Get OUT!"

"please listen we didn't do anything I stopped you... You were drunk and I didn't drink an-"

"YOU didn't drink like the fuck I'll believe you... Just use me and toss me around like one of your whores! Being a stripper is enough for me to know that the only attention i will get is body... Just leave"

"Kurt-"

"and don't come back... Go! NOW!" his chest heaved, Blaine stood there for a moment contemplating whether to leave or not. And Kurt's face was clear shown of un wanted company.

Blaine gritted his teeth and grabbed his shirt pulling it on then grabbed his jacket and shoes "Fine! But just so we're clear! You are one half-wit stubborn prick, and maybe sometime _think_ that even _I_ can be affectionate… and if I wanted to get you to have sex with me then I would have done that! Just because you take your clothes off and practically put your self up as if you are a piece of meat doesn't mean that _everyone_ wants to _sex you up_!"

He slammed the door of the apartment and left, leaving Kurt staring at his feet, trying not to crumble into tears.

* * *

Kurt was pulling up his stockings and his boots, when Santana came and whistled at him "damn _lady_ you look smokin' if I wasn't a lesb. And if you weren't gay I'd totally tap that ass…"

"Thanks… Satan… I feel quite less awkward not than standing in a pair of shorts" Kurt said sarcastically rolling his eyes, as he patted some glitter on his bare arms.

Santana walked inside the dressing room and said "well baby face, you've gots a customer to please… he paid a wad of cash and I better have you woo him _personally_…"

"Who is the guy?" Kurt asked as he buttoned up his black net shirt, "it's a rock star baby… and he sure asked for _you_ personally-"

"Is his name Blaine?"

"Yup"

"I'm not doing this get Brittany to dance for him" Kurt said slamming his foot down glaring at the manager.

"No can do… he paid A LOT! And h want YOU and YOU work for ME so you do what I say and give that man a fucking boner so he comes crawling back here begging for you to touch him!" she yelled and walked out.

Kurt slumped in his seat and sighed, his girls around him huddled close "oh, Kurt its okay… just a dance" Rachel said rubbing circles in his back.

"I can't-"

"Come one Kurt you can just show him what you got and it's only for 4 minutes… now come on and smile!" Brittany said and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet, Kurt faked a smile.

* * *

Blaine sat in one of the private booths alone where there was one pole on the table, he knew what he said to Kurt was wrong and he didn't want Kurt to feel bad. He tried to talk to him but Kurt somehow managed to leave before he got the chance. He knew that _this_ was the only way for Kurt to talk to him.

The lights dimmed as one of the blonde dancer walked up center stage, Blaine saw Kurt walking over to him, more like strutting in his _character_. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine and had a hard expression, Blaine hissed at him to get his attention but he didn't even look, then the music played and Kurt started dancing.

_[Brittany] _

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)me to**

("Kurt slid down the pole with his back against it as he faced Blaine, spreading his legs, he glared at Blaine a muttered "I hate you"

"What?"

"you are such a pathetic son of a bitch… and _now_ you asked me to _dance _ for you, when you said yourself that _people didn't want me!?"_

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, Kurt was super close to him and was Practically turning him on but when he said that to him, Blaine didn't know what to say...)

**I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show**

(Kurt slides down the pole looking at the crowd then at Blaine, showing his hips and legs as he did, while he sang)

**_[Kurt]_****  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)  
**  
**_[everyone]_  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**  
**  
(**"you know if you wanted to talk to me did had to make me do _this _when you knew how much I hate to do this… and now I am practically doing this or you who fucking can't get to leave me alone!")

**There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a fire cracker,  
I make it hot when I put on a show.**

_[Kurt]_

(He swayed his hips to his sides as he circled the pole, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes)

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)  
**  
(he stopped dancing and said harshly in a pain stricken voice…)  
**  
**_[Brittany]_**  
Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?  
**

(it's hard for me to not be with you… and I admit YES! You are hot and all but being with you makes me feel like a trash and whore! I thought you'd understand and then I can't even tell that YOU of all people didn't drink and fucked me!-"

"Kurt I-"

"NO! just stop_ please_ I've already fucked up a lot and have been used enough and I can't be like that again… I have to take care of my self, I can't do this just-" he placed a hand over his mouth as tear filled his eyes, Blaine looked at the pale boy feeling uneasy and sad for what he made Kurt feel.

_[All-Besides Kurt:]_**  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

(Kurt feels starts to sob and he throws his hat off, jumping down from the table and running away not even bothering to look or stop when Santana yelled at him)

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

** Bl**aine stood there just watching what had just happened…

He made Kurt _cry?_ And what and how did that happen… Blaine was confused, he wanted to run after, Kurt but he was frozen in place…

* * *

**_(After Two Days_****_)_**

"excuse me?"

"Ah! Mr. Anderson! It's a pleasure to see you…. Uh, what are you doing here?" the editor of _rolling stones_ asked.'

"uh, I'm looking for a worker here name Kurt"

"well… um I'm sorry to say but, he hasn't come to work for two days… nobody has seen him"

Blaine eyebrows furrowed as he asked again "_nobody has seen him?!"_

* * *

**A/N: yup left it on a cliff-hanger….**

**I wasn't actually in the mood to post but I did anyway….**

**Okay my awesome readers I need your view on this… since TWC is over I am gonna start writing a new fic… **

**So I have two in mind and tell me which one is better…**

**1) Its is said in History that there is was a Law a long time ago known as Lex Canuleia, This Law was enforced as the Rich marry the Rich and the Poor marry the poor, it was forbidden for the poor and the rich to be wed together, anyone who went against it was hanged…**

**Prince Blaine was indeed a Homosexual, but he was yet to be married, he was expected to marry a woman, but though eh had to marry some one not of his liking, he didn't knew the person he would fall In love with also be against the law and would be against his father's desires. **

** How much would he be willing to suffer to be with the only person he loves. (Klaine: Blaine is the Prince and Kurt is poor)**

**2) The I have another one too:**

**It is a Klaine story in the **Red Riding Hood** style… But here is the catch…**

**Kurt is Red! But Blaine is the wolf who has eyes for Kurt…**

**These fics would be posted on Scarves And Coffee First… My pen name is GLEEK-Kurt178**


	7. Chapter 7: Hollywood Sign

**A/N: update dedicated to Chellec29 and TVD Lover18 and ALL of my readers who have waited patiently for my update**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hollywood Sign**

Blaine walked to Kurt's apartment and saw one of Kurt's next door neighbor walking out and he stopped him and asked "hey, um do you know where I can find Kurt?"

"Uh, who- Oh Shit! Blaine Anderson! Dude! I'm like your BIGGEST fan!"

Blaine shrugged the compliment off and asked "thanks, uh Kurt, do you know where he is?"

"Um, well… he is mostly at work, but if not there then he would be at the Hollywood sign probably…"

"Would you need the car, Mr. Anderson?"

"Just keep it here" He said as he walked out of his car and looked at the big HOLLYWOOD sign, he sighed and saw a path leading up to the big H.

* * *

Blaine climbed the steps and saw, a thin man sitting on the floor of the back of the Capital H. "Kurt?" the man flinched and buried his head in his arms and mumbled "can't you just leave me alone?"

"Have you been here for two days?!" Blaine gasped when he realized Kurt was wearing his stripper clothes and shivering, he instantly took his leather jacket off and draped it over Kurt's shoulder who sobbed.

"Kurt? Shush, come on what's wrong?" Blaine asked prying Kurt's hands away from his face.

Kurt shook his head and yelled out loud **"everything is wrong! The whole world! You, me, my fucking life! And YOU! Do you have any idea how it felt when you forcefully got me to dance for you! It makes me feel filthy and like crap as if I didn't need a constant reminder how much of a whore I am! And I **_**thought **_**you might be different but then to get my attention you hire me to dance for you, just so you can have my attention and fuck me till your heart contents and just throw me out when you are done, Just like **_**he**_** did!"**

"Who did?" Blaine asked and kneeled besides Kurt.

"As if you care" Kurt said bitterly and shook his head and shrugged away from Blaine's hand.

"I _do_, please Kurt talk to me… I've been trying to find you and I am not leaving till you tell me"

"His name was Dave, he was a regular customer at the club and he always sat there early so he could be in the front row and watch me dance, he never paid me like most did, but when once he asked me if he would want to grab a drink I said I can't; then the next day he was there again, he asked me for a private dance, and I did… he was nice, we talked after I was done and he listened to me about my dream and all. He too said I was more than just a dancer and could make it big time. We went out on our first date, he took me out dancing under the stars and we had a candle light dinner… it was just so perfect; we went out on a couple of more dates and well we were together for a month (chuckles darkly) then it was our one monthversary, he made love to me… (Sighs) then… I woke up the next day and found him gone… he didn't come back at all… I didn't see him for a _week_, I happened to find him at star bucks and asked where he was… he was with his friends and chuckled, saying I was a good fuck… but was not worth the one month crap to get into my pants, and he called me… a piece of worthless whore and said that he or anyone… would never love me" Blaine was taken-aback soaking everything up that Kurt had told him, who was crying harder than before.

* * *

Blaine gritted his teeth as he cursed the man who fucked Kurt up and left him like this, than understood that Kurt might have thought the same about him too.

"Come with me" Blaine said getting up holding his hand out.

"Why?' he asked.

"Just come on… _please_"

* * *

"Why are we at the busted old theater?"

"Come on stand here" Blaine said and pointed Kurt towards the middle of the stage and Kurt stumbled there feeling weak and tired.

Blaine switched the spotlights on making them shine on Kurt.

"Now… you will sing, whatever you feel like… whatever your heart tells you too"

Kurt nodded and watch Blaine walk off stage and sit in the front row seat.

Kurt closed his eyes and let his heart pour out in the song…

**Easy come, easy go****  
****That's just how you live, oh****  
****Take, take, take it all****  
****But you never give****  
****Should've known you was trouble****  
****From the first kiss****  
****Had your eyes wide open****  
****Why were they open?****Gave you all I had****  
****And you tossed it in the trash****  
****You tossed it in the trash, you did****  
****To give me all your love is all I ever asked****  
****'Cause what you don't understand is...****I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Oh, I would go through all this pain****  
****Take a bullet straight through my brain****  
****Yes, I would die for you, baby****  
****But you won't do the same****No, no, no, no****  
**

Kurt screamed the lyrics out feeling the new tears rolled down his cheeks as he let all his built up frustration of three months span out

**Black, black, black and blue****  
****Beat me 'til I'm numb****  
****Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from****  
****Mad woman, bad woman****  
****That's just what you are****  
****Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car****  
**

**Gave you all I had****  
****And you tossed it in the trash****  
****You tossed it in the trash, yes you did****  
****To give me all your love is all I ever asked****  
****'Cause what you don't understand is...****I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Oh, I would go through all this pain****  
****Take a bullet straight through my brain****  
****Yes, I would die for you, baby****  
****But you won't do the same****If my body was on fire****  
****Oh, you would watch me burn down in flames****  
****You said you loved me, you're a liar****  
****'Cause you never ever ever did, baby****But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)****  
****Oh, I would go through all this pain****  
****Take a bullet straight through my brain****  
****Yes, I would die for you, baby****  
****But you won't do the same****No, you won't do the same****  
****You wouldn't do the same****  
****Oh, you'd never do the same****  
****Oh, no no no**

Kurt's chest heaved and he sighed as Blaine clapped vigorously, "that was awesome K-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he gasped and ran up the stage when Kurt dropped to the floor.

He grabbed Kurt and lifted him into his lap who smiled at him weakly "Kurt? Oh GOD! When was the last time you ate or even had water?!"

Kurt rolled his head to his side and placed it on Blaine's shoulder and said in barely a whisper "two days"

Blaine frowned and grabbed Kurt by his waist and legs and said "wrap your arms around my neck" and Kurt did. Blaine picked him up in bridal style effortlessly and took him out to the car; he helped Kurt in, letting him lie down in his lap.

"take us to the mansion"

* * *

**A/N: I don't have any thing to say**


	8. Chapter 8: Muse

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay updates, I am EXTREMELY TORN and busy and somewhat fucked up situation…sooooo I'm deeply sorry **

**I haven't been able to read fics nowadays, too distracted… but I'm hoping that I don't disappoint my awesome readers**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Muse**

Blaine cradled Kurt in is arms as the car stopped right in front of Blaine's mansion doors.

The driver held the door open for Blaine who slid out of the car holding Kurt bridal style, whose face was tucked in the curve of Blaine's neck.

"Where, are-we?" Kurt mumbled tiredly.

"At my house" Blaine said as he climbed up the grand stair case telling his maid to bring soft and light edible food up to his room. Blaine walked inside trying to keep the movements slow. He laid Kurt down on his bed and pulled the strippers shoes off.

"Are you going to fuck me and leave me out on the streets?" Kurt asked opening his eyes and looking at Blaine with puffy red eyes.

Blaine eyes widened in shock as he dropped down to his knees next to Kurt and cupped his face saying sternly "I will _**never ever do that**_! Believe me when I say this that I only have the best intentions for you, and now you need to stop talking" He grabbed a bottle of water and sat back down to Kurt's side, he lifted the tired boy's head and help him drink the water slowly.

Kurt coughed when Blaine gave him some Advil, "don't you _**ever**_ run away like that Kurt…now I'm going to go out for a few minutes after I draw a bath for you, I'll put some sweat out for you to wear and I'll go get something for you to eat" Kurt nodded and walked slowly as he leaned against Blaine while they made it to Blaine's bathroom.

"You know for a filthy, dirty, fucking around rock star you sure keep your room clean, do you bring all the people you fuck here?" Kurt asked.

Though what he said was very harsh and was rude that Blaine wanted to lash out at him but he controlled his anger and sighed as he poured shower gel in the warm water of the tub.

"No… no one can come to this room besides me…. And I don't bring people here"

Kurt chuckled darkly and mumbled "special favors" by that he probably was calling himself that.

Blaine turned t face Kurt and said "would you be okay now?"

Kurt looked at him and said "yes" bitterly watching Blaine leave.

* * *

"Come on _eat_"

"I said I'm full!"

"You just had half a slice of toast, now _eat!_" Blaine pushed the tray into Kurt's lap who huffed and mumbled 'fine'

He ate the apple and looked up at Blaine "you know if being _nice_ to me is a trick into getting into my pants…. It's not working"

"When will you realize that you are worth more than you think you are, and you deserve better"

Kurt scoffed and said "I guess I haven't or will never come to that realization… because it's not true"

Blaine rolled his eyes and said "say what you want to say, but that won't change the way I think about you"

"Then tell me why you are helping me?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine looked into his blue-green eyes and said "because I want a second chance, I screwed the fuck up, and I want to show you that you deserve better and that I seriously _have changed_"

"In two days you miraculously changed into a saint?" Kurt arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Blaine chuckled "two days is a lot to change a person like me"

Kurt and Blaine remained silent and didn't talk until Kurt said in a low voice "I'm thankful that you are helping me, but I still can't seem to find a reason to trust you…. I lost that ability a long time ago… and I need to find a genuine reason to trust you"

"I understand" Blaine replied and then added "okay, now I think it's about time you slept, I'll be sleeping right next to you, but don't worry, I won't touch you or anything… I _promise_"

When Blaine switched the lights off, he lied down on his side, but didn't sleep.

Kurt asked after a while "why don't you write songs anymore?"

"I need my muse…. And somehow… no one appreciates them anymore… they just want songs the drip of sex-lyrics"

Kurt remained silent that Blaine thought he was asleep now but after a while he said "I'd listen to the songs you would write"

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep as Kurt's words echoed in his mind; he turned to find Kurt curled up in a ball beside him sleeping soundly.

He sighed and slowly got out of bed, pulling his hood on and walking out to the next room which was his music room.

It had been years since he sat down on the piano bench, he placed his fingers on a few keys and sighed, _muse_ what can I even sing about after all these years? He thought, but then an inspiration came, he hummed the tune and then start pressing his fingers down on the keys; letting the soft sounds of the piano fill the walls of the quite house.

And then the words simply rolled off Blaine's tongue

**You think I'm pretty****  
****Without any makeup on****  
****You think I'm funny****  
****When I tell the punch line wrong****  
****I know you get me****  
****So I let my walls come down, down****Before you met me****  
****I was alright but things****  
****Were kinda heavy****  
****You brought me to life****  
****Now every February****  
****You'll be my Valentine, Valentine****  
**

He sighed and smiled slowing the music of the piano and saying, thinking of _**Kurt**_

**Let's go all the way tonight****  
****No regrets, just love****  
****We can dance, until we die****  
****You and I, will be young forever****You make me feel****  
****Like I'm livin' a****  
****Teenage dream****  
****The way you turn me on****  
****I can't sleep****  
****Let's run away and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****  
**

Blaine imagined the first time Kurt looked at him, those blue-green eyes; he knew that as he kept singing, he was falling hard for the reporter

**My heart stops****  
****When you look at me****  
****Just one touch****  
****Now baby I believe****  
****This is real****  
****So take a chance and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****We drove to Cali****  
****And got drunk on the beach****  
****Got a motel and****  
****Built a fort out of sheets****  
****I finally found you****  
****My missing puzzle piece****  
****I'm complete****Let's go all the way tonight****  
****No regrets, just love****  
****We can dance, until we die****  
****You and I, will be young forever****You make me feel****  
****Like I'm livin' a****  
****Teenage dream****  
****The way you turn me on****  
****I can't sleep****  
****Let's run away and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****My heart stops****  
****When you look at me****  
****Just one touch****  
****Now baby I believe****  
****This is real****  
****So take a chance and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****  
**

Blaine sighed biting back the tears, as he realized how much rude he had been to Kurt on the first day they met, hoping he could take back all the tears, rude words, and the way he was falling all over the boy who was simply scared, heart-broken to be with a person like him, who reminded him of his ex-lover, who had treated the sweet boy like shit.

**I'm a get your heart racing****  
****In my skin-tight jeans****  
****Be your teenage dream tonight****  
****Let you put your hands on me****  
****In my skin-tight jeans****  
****Be your teenage dream tonight****Yoooouuu****  
****You make me **

**Feel****Like a****  
****Teenage dream****  
****The way you turn me on****  
****I can't sleep****  
****Let's run away and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****  
****No****My heart stops****  
****When you look at me****  
****Just one touch****  
****Now baby I believe****  
****This is real****  
****So take a chance and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****I'm a get your heart racing****  
****In my skin-tight jeans****  
****Be your teenage dream tonight****  
****Let you put your hands on me****  
****In my skin-tight jeans****  
****Be your teenage dream **

**Tonight…**

He pressed the last note and sighed.

Then a sound of soft clap filled the silent music room.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt standing in the doorway "K-Kurt, what are you doing out of your b-bed?" he wiped the tears as he turned his face back towards the piano not wanting Kurt to see him like this.

"I woke up when I heard the sound of piano, and then I heard your voice singing… this song… and…. What's its name?"

"Teenage dream" Blaine said turning to see Kurt sit down next to him.

"It was beautiful… did you write this?" he asked beaming at Blaine.

Blaine nodded bashfully and said "yeah, just… now"

Kurt smiled at him, and replied "it was amazing, I knew you had it in you… Blaine?"

"Yes?" he looked up and his breath hitched in his throat when Kurt laced their fingers together.

"I maybe silly, but… I want to give you another chance…. Just this once"

Blaine chuckled and looked back at Kurt with a smile gracing his dried lips "it's not silly" he breathed.

Kurt nodded, blushing and then got up pulling Blaine up with him "come on, I want to sleep now… so _If_ you don't have anymore plans of making music in the night why don't you come back to bed… with me?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, his stomach doing flips at Kurt's sudden sweet and welcoming behavior and said "I'd love that"

* * *

**A/N: no words…..**

**And yup, teenage dream Darren Criss acoustic version of Teenage Dream made my heart skip MANY beats…**

**DAMN he has one hell of an intoxicating voice! It's like a drug!**


	9. Chapter 9: Best Day!

**A/N: this chapter made me question my sanity… **

**Its one hell of a long chapter so there might be some spellings so PLEASE ignore them until I re read and edit…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Best Day!**

it was 12 pm when he glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

Blaine lifted his hand to rub his eyes but soon he realized his arm was trapped under someone else weight, when he looked down he found Kurt's head resting on his chest, he warm breath coming from his parted lips tickled the cold skin of Blaine's neck.

Kurt had his one arm draped around Blaine's middle as he slept soundly.

Blaine had then realized how much beautiful Kurt was, the way his long thick eyelashes fanned over his pink cheeks and his pink soft lips parted as he wrinkled his nose now and then. Kurt was the most gorgeous man Blaine had ever seen, a certain tinge of feeling awoke inside him; Kurt was just perfect in every possible way, and Blaine couldn't help but be over-come by the feeling of longing to stay with this man forever

and to hold him in his arms as well as write music for him, sing to him every night and just give him all he needs…

But that seemed too good to be true.

Kurt started to stir and he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes settled on Blaine's face. He smiled and sat up; Blaine instantly began to miss Kurt's heat next to him.

"Thank you, for last night Blaine" Kurt said as he looked at his hands.

Blaine smiled and sat up looking at Kurt's expressionless face, "you don't need to thank me… I was rude and you deserved someone to help you"

Kurt nodded, he started biting on his lower lip as if he was arguing with himself, then he turned to face Blaine only to find him staring at Kurt.

"I think I'll go n-"

"NO! Wait! "why?"  
"I want to make this the best day of your life... Besides I've been as ass to you... And I want to apologize for what I did"

"You don't have-"

"pleeeasseee... I already had made arrangements for it"

"Okay"

* * *

They both made their way to the grand kitchen after the boys had taken a shower and Blaine gave Kurt some of his clothes to Kurt's surprise they were not half bad.

Kurt sat down on one of the bar stools and saw Blaine starts fumbling with the kitchen supplies.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast"

Kurt nodded, he then saw Blaine take out a few eggs... He looked at them and then tried to crack them but only made a mess "fuck!"  
He then grabbed a bunch of toasts and tried to get the toaster to work.

Kurt chuckled and stepped down he then walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand he first rinsed the egg out of them and then bated them dry.

"I think its best you sit down and let me make breakfast"

"No it's your day and-"

"You don't even know how to turn on the toaster... Or crack an egg... I don't even think you have ever stepped into the kitchen before..."

Blaine sighed and sat down saying "I have... When I wanted to get a glass of water"

"Well... Before you poison us or burn the house I think its best you let me cook, okay sweetie" Kurt blushed when he said that word he ducked his head avoiding Blaine smirking at him when he called him sweetie.

After Kurt was done frying eggs, and showing Blaine how to make coffee, they sat down across from each other as they ate silently, Kurt was looking at his coffee when he looked up he found Blaine examining his face.

His eyes widened and he said "is there something one my face?"

Blaine blinked and shakes his head, pushing away his clouded thoughts and said "no, of course not, your skin is _perfect_! I was just… wondering…"

Kurt nodded and took a sip of the coffee and asked after a while when Blaine didn't say anything else, "and what exactly were you wondering?"

Blaine chuckled and said looking up at Kurt "that, I never had breakfast in a long time, or even had coffee; I used to have a normal simple life… and now look at me! _(Gestures towards himself_) this is for the first time I went a whole week without alcohol or random meaningless sex…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No! Actually… I just wanted to say… thank you… I can't help but think that you played a part in at least cutting down my addiction in a week"

Kurt nodded and took a bigger sip "well, I'm glad… so what's the plan for today?"

Blaine smiled wickedly and said "you'll see"

* * *

They were both driving in the limo after they exited the house at 2 pm; Kurt was looking out the window nervously as Blaine just stared at him, trying to figure out if Kurt was happy or not.

Blaine just got an idea; one stop along the way wouldn't hurt right?

He told the driver to take them to Blaine's favorite spot, Kurt looked at him questioningly, even he didn't knew what was Blaine's favorite spot. When the limo pulled to a stop, Blaine walked out and so did Kurt. Kurt looked around and said, "You brought me to an open park?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "this is just a stop, come on" he took Kurt's hand and led them to a tiled floor in the middle of the park, there was no one in sight, probably because people mostly spent time on the beach and not a random park in L.A.

Kurt waited as Blaine smiled at him "so now what?" he asked.

"Wait for it" Blaine said, Kurt sighed and right when he was about to walk forward; a splash of water came out from one of the small tiny hole made in the tiled floor.

The water splashed all over Kurt's face and Blaine laughed. "What the-" Kurt said and took another step making more water come out of the tiles splashing all over Kurt.

Kurt stopped walking as he wiped the water from his face, he gave Blaine a scowl though he couldn't hide the smile that formed on his lips as he said you brought me to a motion censored fountain?

Blaine nodded and said now come one, stop being a baby and move a little

Kurt shook his head as he saw Blaine walk on the tiled floor making water splash out form the ground in different places, "no! I just showered not to long ago, so I think I rather not

Blaine gave him a wicked smile and said and he slowly approached Kurt who stood with his arms crossed "well… then I think I can help you with that" all of a sudden he rushed towards Kurt, taking his hand as he pulled him along the tiles making water slash out form everywhere now, Kurt gasped as the water started to splash over his face and his clothes making him dripping wet, but he had to admit this was the most fun he had in ages!

Blaine laughed as the two boys ran around the tiles in circles enjoying the shower of water all over there wet dripping clothes. Blaine pulled Kurt flush against his body who giggled and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder and yelped in surprise when Blaine's strong arms circled his waist and lifted him off the ground as he swirled him around. Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's shoulder bracing himself from getting dizzy as Blaine swirled them. And then finally he stopped, he placed Kurt down but kept his hold on his waist, Kurt giggling stopped as he looked at Blaine's curls falling all over his forehead as he beamed at him.

"That was fun" Kurt said smiling at him, and didn't realize that his arms were still laced around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed… but I think we should leave before we are late… plus you need to change"

Kurt immediately stepped back and said "fuck! I don't have spare clothes"

Blaine shakes his head and laughs "already got it covered" he says as he leads Kurt back to the Limo.

* * *

Kurt was now sitting crossed legs in a black sleek suit Blaine had picked out for him, they changed their clothes in a near by rest room, and went back to the car. Kurt had no idea how Blaine figured out the exact perfect slim fit size of Kurt's suit.

And as for Blaine he looked rather beautiful then ever before, when he had changed he wore a black suit himself with his hair gelled back, though Kurt liked the curls but now Blaine looked dapper and decent, not like the black eyeliner, leather pants and boots wearing shirtless rock star he knew off. He liked the other side of Blaine, but he really was confused _why_ they were so dressed up, Kurt expected some fancy restaurant but when the Limo pulled to a stop and as the door was opened of the car, Blaine took Kurt's hand and helped him out.

And then his jaw dropped, he was standing outside the _Pantage Theater._

"Blaine? You took me to a theater! A Broadway theater! But you hate musicals!" he blinked in disbelieve and Blaine shrugged saying "who says I hate musicals just because I sing rock songs doesn't mean I didn't watch _wicked, Chicago, spring awakening and Phantom like a million times!_ Now come on… less talking more watching!"

Kurt was in awe as the two boys were escorted to the theater, they were seated in the front row, right in front was the stage, and Kurt looked around as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Isn't anyone else going to come or are we too early?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and said "nope, the theater is booked by Mr. Blaine Anderson and the only people who are here is us, who are about to see a private show of _Phantom Of The Opera"_

Kurt's head snapped as he looked at Blaine in amazement, he was in complete utter shock… _Blaine just booked a whole damn THEATER for ME! And arranged a private performance of Phantom with the NYC cast, just for __**me… **_Kurt thought as he looked at Blaine with teary eyes.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it, Kurt opened his mouth as his breathing shuddered "y-you… did t-this… for _**m-me**_?"

The rock star nodded and smiled happily at Kurt, who lips curled to a smile as a tear left his eyes as Blaine said "I wanted to give you the best that I could"

"n-no one ever did t-this much for m-me" Kurt stuttered as he gazed into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Kurt's wrist and whispered "they should… you deserve the best"

As those words slipped out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine hugging him close as he pressed his face into Blain's neck, silently sobbing.

"don't cry" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt nodded, he moved away to look into Blaine's eyes "I don't know if I could ever thank you, Blaine" he said.

Blaine smiled and whispered "you don't _ever_ need to thank me, you deserve this" Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, and pulled away when the curtains began to draw back and the lights dimmed.

* * *

The musical was amazing, Kurt enjoyed every minute of it, while Blaine just kept stealing glances at Kurt and smiling to himself, looking at how excited and happy Kurt was; he never thought he would be able to bring so much joy to this man who held his hand and smiled at him when ever he caught him looking.

When the actors gave a bow and walked off stage when the last number finished, Blaine sighed and stood up Kurt looked up at him as he said "and now… for a special performance, mostly for _me_, but I would love it… if you go up on stage and sing"

"it's a Broadway stage Blaine…"

"so?"

Kurt sighed in defeat as he looked at Blaine's hopeful smile, at leat he could do was sing for Blaine.

Kurt stood up and walked towards the stairs leading to the stage, once there a spotlight hit the center of stage as Kurt stepped towards it, he looked at the huge dark theater blinking under the bright spot light and said "now what?"

"now just yell out what song you want to sing, the orchestra will start" Blaine told him.

Kurt thought for a moment and knew exactly which song he wanted to sing, he walked towards the band and told them the name of the song.

Then the slow soft music of the Les Miserables` musical started to fill the walls of the theater as Kurt stepped back to the spot light closing his eyes as he began to lose himself into the sound of the music.

**God on high  
Hear****my prayer****  
In my need  
You have always been there**

**He is young**  
**He's afraid**  
**Let him rest**  
**Heaven blessed.**  
**Bring him home**  
**Bring him home**  
**Bring him home.**

Blaine never had seen such love, and purity in the angelic voice that belonged to Kurt, the way he sang the way he closed his eyes on every soft note and opened them looking out to the empty theater… Kurt knew that this was where he belonged, but it scared him that how much Blaine, of all people knew so much and yet so little about him… but somehow Kurt couldn't help but lock eyes with Blaine who looked at him with such adorationin his eyes.

**He's like the son I might have known**  
**If God had granted me a son.**  
**The summers die**

**One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.**

**Bring him peace**  
**Bring him joy**  
**He is young**  
**He is only a boy**

**You can take**  
**You can give**  
**Let him be**  
**Let him live**

Kurt chest heaved as he belt out on the last notes…

**If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home…..**

* * *

Kurt thought it was Blaine who was applauding, but he was mistaken, when the lights were turned on illuminating the theater, Kurt saw the castor of Phantom, walk out form the back stage, as Blaine just kept gazing at Kurt as if it was for the first time he ever saw such perfection in his life.

Kurt smiled and looked at his feet as the castor approached him and said "that was amazing son, what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel" he said in a high voice.

"well…I must say Kurt, you have some range, and it's been a while since I've heard such a rare voice… I have an offer for you… I'm planning on casting people for Phantom here in L.A…. and I'd very much appreciate if you would like to be cast as _Phantom…_ so what do you say?" Kurt eyes were wide, was this for _real?_ Did director of Phantom form NEW YORK! Just offered the role of Phantom to HIM!

Kurt was tongue-tied, he was in complete and utter shock that he didn't realized he was staring at the director for the past 2 minuets until he blurted out excitedly "YES! YES! OH GOD! You aren't joking right!?"

The director chuckled and said "no, I'm not, so do we have an agreement?"

"YES! **THANKYOUTHANKYOU**!" he squealed in excitement, the director laughed and smiled moving his hand forward to shake it with Kurt's as a done deal and said "well, Kurt I'll see you here at 10 am next week Monday… and we'll discuss and get you signed in"

Kurt stood there on stage just watching the director walk away, and then he yelled out in excitement, screaming out Blaine's name as he jumped off stage and threw himself in Blaine's arms hugging him tightly, he peppered kisses all over Blaine's face who chuckled holding Kurt and trying not to fall as Kurt leaned on him.

"**OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT BLAINE! My life is finally going to change! Someone actually hired me! And for the role of PHANTOM! Oh god! THANK YOU SO MUCH BLAINE! I love you so much!" **Kurt squealed in Blaine's arm tightening his grip on his neck as he jumped up and down like an excited child.

Blaine wanted to say _I love you_ but… he didn't, he didn't want to make Kurt walk away from him, after all he just said _I love you_ in excitement, it probably didn't mean anything.

* * *

After the musical, Blaine took Kurt out for dinner to a fancy French restaurant, he had booked the entire restaurant already, and the waiter led them to their seats.

They chatted as the waiter brought over their food, Blaine was so glad to finally make Kurt this happy, he **wanted** Kurt to be happy with him…

"So tell me something about your self" Kurt asked as he placed his elbows on the table leaning forward eagerly.

"You mean like an interview?"

"No, I want to know about you... I mean you did so much for me and I can't help but think there is something more then the Blaine Anderson the "sex god" everybody knows about"

Blaine sighed and asked "what do you want to know?"

"How did you become... **_Like this?_**"

Blaine looked around and knew if anyone he could trust then it was Kurt so he started

"When I was in Westerville; I was 16 when my parents disowned me, they found out I was gay when they caught me in the bed with my boyfriend James, they kicked me out. I went to L.A. With the money that I had saved in my savings account. I got a job at bourbon club; it was great, because James came to L.A. With me; the manager caught me singing and he offered me an opening act to Nirvana; I was so excited do the songs I wrote... Just before the gig I was looking around for James... And I caught him... Fucking the other bartender in the makeup room... I was... So angry that I just went on stage and sang out my first ever song-"

Kurt interjected "you give love a bad name, that was an amazing song you wrote"

Blaine looked at him shocked "y-you... _remember_r?"

Kurt smiles and nodded "that was the first song I heard of yours when I was 17"

Blaine smiled and continued "the manager of Jeff Records heard me, they offered me an album label, and I didn't refuse; when James and my parents found out about this they immediately rushed back to me and begged for forgiveness, I was and naïve that I forgave them easily... (Sighs) later I realized that my parents were only there because I became famous; but they didn't give a fuck about ME, and James... I caught him again! I came home to find him sleeping in some other guy's arms... I didn't realize I was so pathetic... My manager Wes, I told him about this and he said I was to sweet and kind that even if I became a rock star I wasn't a rock God that everyone wanted to fall over me, he said my clean heat felt lyrics didn't give the sex appeal that would make me irresistible that people like James would only want me... And I changed them gave me songs... Based on **sex and thrash** metal and started singing like the way they wanted and forgot about my writing... By the time I was 19... I became **THIS**... A guy people only wanted to be with for an awesome fuck and **for the money**... No one **appreciated** my songs... So being someone who people loved even if that made me a trash it was worth it... I guess" he looked away from the table and Kurt saw a tear roll down Blaine's cheek.

* * *

Kurt reached a hand over the table taking Blaine's hand and said "I believe in you... You have a good soul Blaine... I would never stop listening to the songs you wrote because I was never a fan of this Sex God Blaine, I always loved that Blaine rock star whose lyrics touched the hearts of millions" Blaine smiled and whispered a thank you squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt then decided to lighten the mood as their main course came and said "you know I can speak French"

Blaine smiled taking a sip of wine and said "really? say something then"

Kurt smirked at him and leaned forward saying "**Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'étais si heureux**" _(I don't remember the last time I was so happy)_

The rock star narrowed his eyes and said **"accidenti che l'accento francese di tuo suona così sexy" **_(damn that French accent of yours sounds so sexy)_

Kurt giggled and took a bite of his food and said "I didn't know you could speak Italian… and did you just call me _sexy?_"

"**credo ho fatto, il mio amore" **_(i believe i did, my love)_ Blaine smirked at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a playful grin "**Eh bien, je dois admettre que l'accent italien est addictif ... Je vous souhaite a chanté une chanson en italien aussi ... ce serait tellement sexy**_" (well I have to admit that Italian accent is addicting... I wish you sang a song in Italian too...that would be so sexy)_

"**sì ... sono d'accordo si è sexy in modo da non diventare troppo presuntuoso" **_(yes... i agree you are sexy so don't get too cocky) _Blaine retorted, though not understanding one word Kurt just said.

"**vous êtes ridicule ... mais de toute façon ... I like it**" _ (you are ridiculous... but somehow... I like it)_

…..

After a long bantering in Italian/French Blaine paid for dinner, and walked out of the restaurant, with Kurt by his side, as they reached the Limo, Blaine said

"well let me just tell the driver, and I'll drop you off at your apartment"

"No… I want to go to your house" Kurt said, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at Blaine, taking his hand as they sat inside the Limo.

"Okay" Blaine breathed.

* * *

As the car pulled in front of Blaine's mansion door, the rock star felt strangely nervous, he didn't know what Kurt planned to do, though he had the faintest idea of what it was, Blaine hadn't had sex for a _week_ which was kind of a record, he neither even jerked himself off… okay _maybe twice_ when he woke up with a hard-on after dreaming about Kurt in those skin-tight jean working the pole as he sang _pour some sugar on me_.

Blaine led Kurt to his bedroom, looking over his shoulder to find Kurt walking close behind him.

Once the bedroom door closed behind him, Blaine turned to face Kurt, and then he felt the slender fingers trace up his neck and knotting in his gelled hair, pulling them free form the thick layer of hair gel. And then Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Blaine, the rock star wasn't surprise but he still couldn't help but gasp and that gave Kurt the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth, he smiled in the kiss when he heard Blaine moan and press his body against Kurt's

He broke the kiss when he regained his senses and said **"**Kurt, what are you-"

"Ssh, imp doing this because I want too"

"But-" Blaine tried to argue but Kurt stopped him and said

No, don't say anything like, your not just doing it because you feel the need to thank me… I am not doing this to thank you, imp doing this because, I want to… you deserve love Blaine, everyone does… and _this_ is not some one time fling in my mind… I hope you don't think it's a one night stand…

"Of course not, I want you Kurt… I don't want anyone else… but I don't want to pressurize-'

"You won't…" Kurt silenced Blaine by kissing him harder, as Blaine led them to the bed, not breaking the kiss; Kurt's knees hit the bed and he fell down bringing Blaine down with him, he tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and moaned when Blaine started to lick and suck at Kurt's neck.

Kurt arched his back as Blaine's hard on pressed to his thigh, he nudged at Blaine's hair pulling his head, and he nipped at the rock stars earlobe and whispered hotly into his ear "_fuck me, Blaine"_

Blaine pulled back kneeling on the edge of the bed looking at Kurt's flushed face Kurt,

"I don't-"

"I **want to** Blaine, _fuck me_" Kurt sat up and grabbed Blaine's coat, pulling him into a heated kiss, Blaine started taking Kurt's coat off along with his own, he straddled Kurt's lap, he peeled his dress shirt off and watched Kurt hungrily as he unbuttoned is own as is blue eyes raked down Blaine's chest. Once their shirts were lying on the floor, Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's neck and clashed their lips together , Kurt spreads is legs and wrapped tem around Blaine's torso, pushing is body down so their hard on were rubbing against each other; the sounds of moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

* * *

Kurt sucked at Blaine's bottom lip as he felt Blaine's nails rake down his chest as he rutted against Kurt. Kurt let go of Blaine's hair and grabbed his neck placing his lips on his pulse and sucked on it harshly making Blaine gasp out and cry Kurt's name, when Kurt was done there was a large purple bruise their. He whispered seductively into Blaine's ear _**"mine"**_

**"Fuck!"** Blaine swore as Kurt gripped his ass pushing his hips against Blaine's "fuck me, mark me_ yours_... **I want you so bad"**

Blaine didn't waste time he unzipped his pants letting Kurt eye his manhood as the stripped licked his lips.

Blaine reached for Kurt's zipper but Kurt pushed him onto his back. He stood up on the bed placing his feet on either side of Blaine's hips, he leaned down and nipped at Blaine's ear and whispered seductively

"Do you want me to sing for you...? Give you a _**private dance.**_.. Just the way **your voice** _**turns me on**_" Kurt purred licking a long stripe on his neck.

"**GOD YES**!" Blaine groaned bucking his hips. Kurt chuckled darkly and stood up. He walked to the front of bed and said "any _request?"_

Blaine moaned as he said "_pour some sugar"_

Kurt smirked at him and walked to the stereo he flipped one of Blaine's acoustic albums as the karaoke song of _**Pour some sugar**_ filled the room.

Kurt strutted to the edge of bed, and he sang the lyrics he placed his hands on his chest tracing his fingers down his chest as he licked his lips

**Step inside, walk this way **

**You and me babe, Hey, hey!**

**Love is like a bomb, baby, **

**c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone **

**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp **

**Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light **

**Television lover, baby, go all night **

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet **

**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**

Kurt ripped his pants off and crawled towards Blaine who was breathing heavily, Kurt sang the song and he grabbed Blaine's head placing his mouth to his hipbone, Blaine got the message and he gripped Kurt's boxer briefs between his teeth and pulled them down.

**Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up**

Blaine placed his lips around Kurt's cock and sucked making Kurt gasp out the lyrics and moaned in between the song.

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me **

**C'mon, fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough**

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head pulling his head back he bit down on his neck and whispered

**I'm hot, sticky sweet **

**From my head to my feet, yeah**

Kurt pushed Blaine to lie down he sat down on Blaine's lap rolling his hips as he raked his nails down his chest, Blaine fisted at the sheets arching his back.

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show **

**Mirror queen, mannequin, **

**rhythm of love**

**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**

He wrapped his fingers around Blaine's erection and gave it a rough squeeze earning a groan from the panting rock star as he said

**You gotta squeeze a little,**

**squeeze a little Tease a little more**

He took Blaine's fingers into his mouth as he rolled his hips forward

**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door **

**Sometime, anytime, **

**sugar me sweet **

**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah **

**Give a little more**

Kurt took Blaine's saliva slicked fingers and placed them on his ass he pressed his lips to Blaine and said "prep me for your _**needy cock**_" and Blaine pushed two fingers inside his tight heat making Kurt scream out the lyrics

**Take a bottle, **

**shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up**

He lapped his tongue over Blaine's nipple and licked his collar-bone before he continued singing in his sultry voice as Blaine stretched him open

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love**

**Pour some sugar on me**

**C'mon fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough**

He pulled Blaine's fingers out of him and moved down to place his mouth around Blaine's cock before sitting up on his lap and sinking down onto Blaine's member.

**I'm hot, sticky sweet**

**From my head to my feet yeah**

As the guitar solo began Blaine pushed Kurt to his back and pushed the stripper's leg apart placing them over his shoulder as he pushed deep inside Kurt.

"fuck you're _**so tight**_, **Mmmm so hot for me babe**... **Scream my name**" he said as he pounded into Kurt making him groan out Blaine's name.

"fuck me harder, Blaine... **Ugh I wanna feel you when I walk**, I want to remember **-OH-**I'm only yours to fuck!-"  
Blaine pushed harder into Kurt making the head board hit the wall as he started moving faster.

Kurt groaned and gasped tightening his legs around Blaine as he nibbled on Kurt's neck.  
"sing the song while I fuck you" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear and the stripper arched his back moving along with Blaine.

**You got the peaches**-UGH- I

**got the cream Sweet to taste, saccharine**

**'cause I'm hot, say what,**-Fuck Blaine don't stoppp-

**sticky sweet From my head, my head, to my feet**

**Do you take sugar? one lump or two?**

**Take a bottle,**

**shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up**

Kurt dug his finger nails to Blaine's back as Blaine kept hitting his prostrate "god your so tight, come for me sugar" Blaine circled his tongue around Kurt's nipple as he started to pump his hard member while he pounded into him as traces of sweat formed on his forehead.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck and kissed him with all teeth and tongue "**UGH! I'm gonna- FUCK! Blaine!"**

And his vision blurred as he came hot all over Blaine's stomach and hand, and Blaine came deep inside Kurt filling him with his own come.

Kurt's legs dropped limp on the bed as the music stopped playing, Blaine panted along with Kurt.

He lifted his head and wiped Kurt's bangs out of his eyes and kissed his lips softly and whispered "I've never had such an orgasm in my life, **god you are so HOT"**

Kurt chuckled opening his eyes and said in a throaty tired voice "neither have I... It's been 3 months... I'm glad it was you who fucked me... **It was amazing"**

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as the stripper said "I won't be able to dance for a week"

Blaine chuckled and whispered "good... **Those hips are mine"**

Kurt nodded and yawned "I'm _yours"_

Blaine slid out of Kurt and walked out of bed and to the bathroom he wiped the come from Kurt and then himself.

Then he picked Kurt up and lay him down under the covers, he snuggled against Blaine and said sleepily "thank you for the _best night_, Blaine"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed ;) I'll fix the spelling mistakes tomorrow cuz now I'm gonna rest... **


	10. Chapter 10: I love you?

**Chapter 10: I love you?**

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

Blaine eyes opened when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he stretched and felt Kurt curled to his side, he felt his heart flutter as he glance at the boy, going into the memory of the previous night; he never felt being intimate with anyone on so many levels, he wanted to spend every night and everyday feeling the trace of Kurt's finger tips on his skin and the touch of his soft lips on his skin…

He never felt so strongly about anyone, he didn't even knew what his _feelings_ were towards Kurt, he knew for sure Kurt was more than just a one time flick but he also couldn't help but think how much he loved him.

And then it dawned to the rock star… after so many years… he was _in love_, with none other than an angel… a beautiful boy who has the most expressive eyes and the most lovely voice that makes him swoon.

Blaine hoped that Kurt would return the same feelings as his own… if not; he would go to the ends of the world to somehow please Kurt and have him in his heart forever.

_Knock! Knock!_

Blaine groaned and got up slowly sliding out of Kurt's arm that was resting on his waist, he grabbed a pair of jeans and walked to the door, when he opened it slowly; his arm was grabbed roughly and he was pulled out of his room with a yelp.

* * *

**(Kurt P.O.V.)**

He glanced around the room when his eyes opened, he peered from under the covers and saw someone drawing back the curtains, "Blaine?"

He called out but then he heard another voice when a pair of jeans and shirt was thrown on the bed.

"Wha-"

Wes turned around and faced Kurt, who looked at him with widened eyes "Blaine would like to say _thank you_ for the night, but he won't need you again or anytime soon, he already has his groupies and he rather stick with them…"

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked confused at what his manager just had said to him.

"He is gone, he has _real_ work unlike a strip club dancer, and he doesn't like to see his one night hook-ups right after _the night_" Wes said and rolled his eyes.

Kurt felt something his heart clench, _hook-up_? He thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hook up? B-But Blaine said-" Kurt asked hoping this was just a plain joke.

But it wasn't as Wes sighed, turning back to face Kurt and said in a stone cold voice "yes, Kurt… hook-up… surely you didn't expect Blaine to _actually_ date you or have sex with you with _feelings _involved, I mean come-on you work in the media, _you_ of all people should know that Blaine Anderson doesn't _do_ relationship… meaningless sex, is what rock stars do"

Kurt couldn't bear to hear this, it can't be… Blaine did all of this for _just _to get laid with him, he couldn't have lied about _everything_…

Kurt felt the tears rolled down his cheek as he asked "But he took me out… he showed me my f-favorite m-"

"Doesn't necessarily mean he did this because he likes you… Blaine goes all out when he finds a guy he wants to sleep with but if that guy refuses, he will do_ anything_ he has too… and now… I hope that by the time Blaine comes back… you would be gone back to your own life and never contact Blaine again… thank you, from Blaine once again"

Kurt buried his face in his hands as he began to sob

_He has been used… again… it was so stupid of him to even _think_ that a person like Blaine would actually love _him Kurt never felt so use, and felt like a _slut._

* * *

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

"Okay! Wes! I am tired! I don't even get _why_ you had to wake me up for some shitty vocal warm ups at _seven_ in the morning!" Blaine groaned as he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, with Wes following behind him.

"You need it" Wes said and went back to his cell phone.

Blaine saw his bedroom door wide open; he immediately rushed toward it and saw that there was no trace of Kurt there.

"What! Where the hell is he?!" Blaine screeched as he looked under the bed in his bathroom and in his closet, but no sign of Kurt.

"He left" Wes said.

Blaine was furious; he balled his hands in fists and said "what the **FUCK! WES!** why didn't you didn't tell **ME!"**

"Kurt told me not too, I caught him walking out your bedroom towards the main door" Wes explained with an expressionless face.

Blaine looked at Wes in confusion and said "didn't he say anything?"

Wes shook his head in a _**no**_.

Blaine felt his stomach lurch, he fell back on the bed and said "B-but… no… I have to find him, he _**can't leave**_... not _now_… and I _can't_ let him-"

Wes sighed heavily, holding a hand up to silence Blaine, he walked towards Blaine and said with a comforting hand on his shoulder "Kurt never loved you Blaine… he probably did all the _hard to get_ thing just so _you_ wouldn't leave him… he probably lied to you about that _ex_ thing… and just fooled with you…. Do you think a _stripper_ would actually deny you? He just wanted to get into your pants… after all _Blaine Anderson_ who wouldn't want to sleep with you"

Blaine felt nauseous, he started feeling dizzy he looked up at Wes and said in a low sad voice, which was barely a whisper "B-But… he… said he loved me at the theater and-"

"You got him a job on _fucking Broadway_ Blaine he got what he wanted out of your fame and money… just forget him and move on… I _told_ you not to fool around with a guy and have feelings for him" Wes said and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Blaine fisted his hair as he screamed, feeling tears rolled down his cheek, as he collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball_… Kurt, was just like every other guy who just wants to fuck with him and use him for his money_… he thought _Kurt was __**different **__he loved him…_

_**But…**_

_It was true… how would anyone __**love him**__… after all… he was just some hot guy who sings songs… and everyone wants him … why would anyone even want him for what was inside him, his __**true self**__._

He thought Kurt did…

But he was too blinded by love…

* * *

**A/.N: I'll say what everyone must would want to say right now… FUCK YOU! Wes**


	11. Chapter 11: Hopelessly Devoted

**Chapter 11: Hopelessly Devoted**

**Guess mine is not the first ****heart-broken**

**My eyes are not the first to cry**

**I'm not the first to know There's just no getting over you**

**You know I'm just a fool who's willing**

**To sit around and wait for you**

**But, baby, can't you see**

**There's nothing else for me to do?**  
**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

**But now there's nowhere to hide**

**Since you pushed my love aside**

**I'm out of my head**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."**  
**My heart is saying, "Don't let go.**  
**Hold on till the end."**  
**And that's what I intend to do**

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

**But now there's nowhere to hide**

**Since you pushed my love aside**

**I'm out of my head Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you**

Blaine slammed his head on the keys of the piano as he began sobbing... Again... This was the THIRD time in a day that Blaine cried... And all the crying led to Blaine writing a song as he yelled out the lyrics in the house, probably making his servants worried.

Christina walked in the room with a glass of wine, she placed it on the piano and Blaine sniffed sitting up as he said "thanks Christine" he took a sip and then cursed and added "fuck! _Christine?_... I'm sorry..."

Blaine was miserable; he had gone back to alcohol and drugs... He wanted Kurt everything he did reminded him of the Pale boy who swept him off his feet.

Right at the moment Wes decided to make an appearance "hey there rock star, look who I brought"

"is it Kurt?" Blaine asked in a stone-cold voice.

Wes looked at the hooker then back at Blaine "no..."

**"then take that fucking hooker away! I don't want to be fucked get the hell out of here!**" he screamed and Wes immediately led the boy out of the room.

* * *

Kurt had just finished his performance and he was now sitting on a table as the club was being cleaned, right near closing time.

His fellow dancers questioned him about Blaine and he told them, right now Brittany was hugging Kurt as he sobbed with Rachel by his side.

"oh **_man up!_** Porcelain babe-"

"Santana-" Rachel started but Santana held her hand up to speak.

"wait let me speak, that fucker thinks you are just a slut then screw him, cuz babes you got one hot piece of ass, and if I was straight I'd tap that... And fuck that dick head; you can have any guy town with one strut, and as for the Phantom part... Go ahead take that role, and show that miserable piece of ass that you are going to make it big cuz you've gots the talent babe"

"but-" Kurt looked up with sad eyes.

"No! Shut up and listen to your sister's sweet cheeks..."

**Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Any way you want it**  
**She loves to laugh**  
**She loves to sing**  
**She does everything**  
**She loves to move**  
**She loves to grove**  
**She loves the****lovin****' things**  
**Ooh, all night, all night**  
**Oh, every night**  
**So hold tight, hold tight**  
**Ooh, baby, hold tight**  
**Oh, she said,**

**Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Any way you want it**  
**She said, Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Any way you want it**

**I was alone**  
**I never knew**  
**What good love could do**  
**Ooh, then we touched**  
**Then we sang**  
**About the****lovin****' things**

**Ooh, all night, all night**  
**Oh, every night**  
**So hold tight, hold tight**  
**Ooh baby, hold tight**  
**Oh, she said,**

**Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Any way you want it**  
**She said, Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Any way you want it**

Kurt smiled at Santana and he threw his arms around the Latina and cried "no tears Lady Hummel"

"love you too, Satan... I'm gonna show that fucker that no one messes with Kurt Hummel" Kurt said as he straightened his posture and got of the table, walking determinate towards the back stage.

* * *

**The new issue of rolling stones**

**Headline: The Sex God Blaine Anderson**

**by**_**Kurt H.**_

Blaine grabbed the magazine and began reading it, he clenched his jaw and gripped the magazine in his fist, and then he growled in anger and yelled **"****WES****! Get your ****fucking ****ass in here NOW!"**

"yeah, super star whatya need now?' Wes said as he entered Blaine's bed room where he was standing, looking out the window with his jaw clenched tight.

"explain... **This?**" Blaine held up the magazine then he threw it at Wes who grabbed it.

He looked down at the magazine and said "you're on the cover?"

"yes... I can see that dick, _**read what's inside**_"

Wes sighed and read_**"Blaine **__**Anderson **__**the **__**so-called**__**'sex god' is not a **__**cow-boy, but a 'boy cow', he sleeps around with every one he can get his **__**liquor **__**dipped hands on and fuck them; he can never be in a stable relationship with all the alcohol and drugs, shoved up **__**his-**__**"**_

"read the next paragraph!"

"okay... _**And most of all the sex god's manager Wes, not only **__**takes **__**full r**__**esponsibility **__**for the singers actions but also, is responsible for the booze that the rock stairs **__**addicted **__**to, he **__**was seen **__**taking all the money from bourbon night club at Devils advocate's last gig...**_Come on Blaine you can't believe what this shit head stripper say-"

**"shut up! and read!" **Blaine growled and he glared at Wes.

Wes gulped and continued nervously "_**and left none for the club them**__**selves, he is **__**playing **__**the rock star for the money and is lying to the drunk man since he has no senses of his own"**_

Blaine held a hand up to stop Wes from talking and got up to his feet "what Kurt said... Is this true"

"come on man don't listen-" Wes tried to dodge Blaine.

"is this **TRUE!?" **Blaine grabbed the front of Wes jacket and then slammed him against the wall

"y-yes" he whimpered.

"did you send Kurt away?" Blaine demanded.

"N-No"

**"don't ****fucking ****lie to me! Did. You. Send. Kurt. Away?**" Blaine yelled pushing Wes up against the wall as he gripped at his jacket tighter.

Wes nodded and gulped, he closed his eyes when he saw Blaine pull back his arm but nothing came.

Blaine dropped Wes and said "I should beat the fuck out of you; you send Kurt away, the only thing good in my life... I should **kill you**. But Kurt would never appreciate that...**You're fired" **

"w-what?" Wes adjusted his jacket as he saw Blaine walk towards his bed.

**"you're fired!** and get the fuck out of my house! but before you do, call bourbon an tell them that Blaine Anderson is going to be performing solo and live at the club" Blaine said.

* * *

"Kurt! _**Look!**_" Tina said as she ran back stage holding a bouquet of red and white roses with a card

Kurt turned and his eyes widened at the huge bouquet "what-"

"read the card! Quick" Tina said and pushing the card in Kurt's hand.

everyone huddled around Kurt as he opened the card which had an I'm sorry written on it and he read

_**Dear Kurt,**_

_**I'm sorry... I know you won't **__**believe **__**me if **__**I **__**don't tell face to face,**__**I **__**wouldn't **__**believe **__**my self too...**_

_**So incase you haven't heard, next week, the day of your Phantom **__**audition**_

_**(which by the way,**__**I **__**would **__**come **__**there to see you **__**perform**__**... And **__**perform **_music of the night_;_**_ you would sound amazing in it)_**

_**anyway...**_

_**Please come to the gig, it's my first solo gig I will **__**perform**__**, after all **you __**gave **__**me the **__**courage **__**to write songs again...**_

_**I want to say **__**I **__**miss you like crazy, and **__**I **__**really do...**_

_**But words won't **__**make**__**up for how much sorry **__**I **__**feel and how much **__**I **__**wish you were here...**_

_**Please come,**_

_**B.**_

"you have to go!"

"look he even gave you a VIP pass" Britanny shakes Kurt by grabbing his arm like an over excited child.

"come on! You gotta go" Tina said.

"I don't think I can-" Kurt sighed but Santana interrupted him and said

"listen porcelain, auntie snixx says you are going and if you don't I am gonna hook you to the back of my car and drag you there... Plus go and give Anderson a piece of your mind!"

* * *

**A/N: x-D**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Lie?

**A/N: I think i have eating disorder... its like I'm fasting or something and everyone is freaking out at why i haven't eaten anything... weird...**

**i blame Klaine for consuming my mind...**

**anyway here is the update, hope you like it and in response to the reviews:**

**Guest 3/13/13 . chapter 11**

Dear Wes, karma is a b**tch, he saw it coming. Love the story so far and also which song was second one?

**The song is 'Any way you want it' by Journey, its also featured in the movie_ Rock Of Ages..._**

****** and also guys listen to _Can't fight This feeling version of Rock Of Ages movie_, cuz that would give you better idea of the way Blaine sings...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truth or Lie?**

Kurt was now at the theater biting his lips nervously as the director called his name.

He cleared his throat and walked up stage and stood in front of the casting director and the rest of the team of Phantom of the Opera.

"Hello My name is Kurt Hummel and I would be auditioning for the role of _Erik/Phantom._.. but before I start to sing, I want to make one thing clear... before I came to audition for the role I worked in rolling stone magazine, and... I had a part-time job in a strip club... yes I am a stripper, but I respect my self enough that my job doesn't _mean I am a whore_; just because I _dance_ for the sake of performing doesn't mean I don't have the right to be respected as a human... and so... I hope you look past this point and only look at my singing... I was going to sing music of the night, but... this song that I'm going to sing now is what I really feel at the moment"

**Someone to hold you too close**  
**Someone to hurt you too deep**  
**Someone to sit in your chair**  
**And ruin your sleep**  
**And make you aware of being alive**

**Someone to need you too much**  
**Someone to know you too well**  
**Someone to pull you up short**  
**And put you through hell**  
**And give you support for being alive-being alive**  
**Make me alive, make me confused**  
**Mock me with praise, let me be used**  
**Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

**Somebody hold me too close**  
**Somebody force me to care**  
**Somebody make me come through**  
**I'll always be there**  
**As frightened as you of being alive,**  
**Being alive, being alive!**

**Someone you have to let in**  
**Someone whose feelings you spare**  
**Someone who, like it or not**  
**Will want you to share a little, a lot of being alive**  
**Make me alive, make me confused**  
**Mock me with praise, let me be used**  
**Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

**Somebody crowd me with love**  
**Somebody force me to care**  
**Somebody make me come through**  
**I'll always be there**  
**As frightened as you to help us survive,**  
**Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive**

the crew broke into applause and so did the rest of there, Kurt smiled and bowed.

"Kurt, you have an amazing voice.. and the feelings and emotion you put in that song as well as you stand here proud to be what you are, is admirable... you got the part" everyone clapped.

* * *

He seriously felt he was on cloud nine as the director handed him the script and told him the schedule of the rehearsal days. and right when he was about to leave he was pulled back by his shoulder.

Kurt wished he vanished somehow, he should have known that Blaine would be here.

"Hi..." he said as he looked down at his shoes nervously hoping for Kurt to run into his arm and hug him and kiss him "you were wonderful... I'm so happy you got the part... and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Kurt turned on his heel and began to walk away. Blaine chased after him as he yelled watching Kurt almost there to the exit door.

"Wait Kurt! stop! please you have to listen to me I Lo-**_Slap!"_**

the rock star held his cheek after the harsh blow of Kurt's slapping him. he looked up to see Kurt chest heaved as he scowled at him.

the moment their eyes locked, Kurt said in a cold voice "I don't care what you have to say, I am not a whore or to be messed with. and I am NOT going to go crawling back to you just because you got me an audition... and I am never going you forgive you for the way you treated me, I thought that **MAYBE** you looked pass the fact of my job **but NO!** you know who's the whore in all of this... **its YOU!** and don't you dare comeback into my life-"

"Kurt, please Wes lied-" Blaine started but Kurt didn't want to hear what he had to say.

**"I said NO!** now leave before I complain to a cop that you are harassing me! **leave Blaine**... find some one else who would want to be fucked by you..."

* * *

Kurt and the girls had closed the club to celebrate Kurt's role for Broadway, they were just toasting when the door of the club opened "we're closed today honey" Santana said as she glanced over Kurt's shoulder.

"I just wanted to speak to Kurt"

"Wes?" Kurt said in shock as he saw the man walk towards the dancers fiddling with a card.

"Oh Hell No! you are that motherfucker who works for that cheap slut rock star that made our Lady Hummel cry?!" Santana said she walked around Kurt shielding him as so did the other girls.

"yes I know and im sorry I just-"

"leave now!" Tina said as she stepped in front of Kurt

"or we'll go all Danny Loreso on your sorry ass" Santana said.

"please Kurt! listen to me... Blaine's telling the truth! I did this on purpose!-"

"shut up! and leave!" Rachel said.

"wait Rachel... I want to hear what that low life shit head has to say" Kurt said, he moved the girls out of his way so he could see Wes clearly.

Wes looked at Kurt then down at his clasped hands as he started off " I lied... Blaine didn't leave that morning on purpose... you both were asleep when I came and got Blaine up saying he had some work to do... he wanted to stay with you and he kept complaining to me that he wants to be there when you wake up... I distracted Blaine so I could wake you up and... it was a lie... Blaine didn't do all of this for a one night stand... he... loves you and he wanted to show you that he changed but I thought you were coming between hid career because he only wanted you do everything with you... even when he was recording he kept on saying he doesn't want to sing those**'type'** of song because he would be trashy... you have no idea how much he cried and the number of songs he wrote just because he was miserable that you left... so... when your column came out he... he fired me that I lied to him and made you upset... he is performing at bourbon tonight, technically he is performing because he knows if no one likes his songs... you said that you like the songs he writes... just please... go to his gig... he really does love you... I have to go... **please consider going**... he would be singing for you and**ONLY** you"

* * *

"Hi everyone how are all you pretty ladies doing ?" Blaine said into the mike.

"I am going to be performing different tonight so... I hope you guys like it, because it's not my usual type of songs... I wrote this... for uh, special someone... I hope that person is here tonight..."

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**  
**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**  
**What started out as friendship, has grown stronger**  
**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**  
**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**  
**I said there is no reason for my fear**  
**Cause I feel so secure when we're together**  
**You give my life direction**  
**You make everything so clear**

Blaine scanned the crowd, but couldn't find Kurt in the crowd... he wasn't there... Blaine wanted to leave but he didn't care, he just imagined if Kurt was in front of him that very moment.

**And even as I****wander**  
**I'm keeping you in sight**  
**You're a candle in the window**  
**On a cold, dark winter's night**  
**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
**Come crushing through your door**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**  
**I've been running****round in circles in my mind**  
**And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**  
**Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And even as I****wander****I'm keeping you in sight**  
**You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night**  
**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
**Come crushing through your door**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Blaine waited for people to leave or say that he sucks but he wasn't expecting the audience to break in to applause and screams as they yelled they love him.

* * *

Blaine smiled and turned to walk back stage, he was happy they loved it... but... Kurt wasn't there.

he walked and tossed his jacket away angrily, and saw every one of his crew disappear from the back stage to give him privacy, he sat down on a nearby chair and grabbed his hair in his hands as tears escaped his eyes; Kurt hated him... he wasn't here... his life was practically over, there was nothing left for him now, he groaned and stalked towards the ice cooler; he grabbed a bottle of vodka and right when the tip of the bottle touched his lips he heard someone say.

"don't you **dare** drink that!"

Blaine turned around instantly when he saw Kurt standing a few feet away from him; his beautiful eyes locked with Blaine's and then Blaine saw him grimace.

oh fuck! Blaine cursed under his breath and turned to put the bottle on the edge and to wipe his tears with the back of his hand probably smudging the liner in his eyes.

he turned to face Kurt as he cleared his throat and said "H-Hi K-Kurt..." he stuttered as he watched Kurt walk towards him, he looked beautiful as always, wearing skin-tight black jeans with a black shirt and had leather jacket on.

"did you write that song?" Kurt asked in a soft low voice as he was a few feet away from Blaine now

Blaine nodded unable to speak at the way Kurt's eyes burned into him.

"who were you singing for?"

"I-it was for you, obviously... only you, Kurt" Blaine said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Wes told me-" as soon as Kurt mentioned the name of his ex-manager Blaine snapped and started rambling

"don't believe what Wes says he is a liar cheap money slave! He is lying and whatever he said to you was a lie don't-"

Kurt nodded and raised an eyebrow interrupting Blaine's rambling "so what you're saying is that when Wes came to me today at the club, he lied telling me it was his fault and Blaine didn't use me... and what did he say? Oh! yes! he said that Blaine loves me... so I guess he was lying right"

"wha-what... he c-came to y-you?"

"was he telling the truth?... do you really love me?" Kurt asked avoiding Blaine's question.

"K-Kurt I-I-" Blaine felt his throat constrict, it wasn't because he couldn't say I love you it was because he planned this a whole different way... He didn't expect Kurt to love him back after all they barely had known each other for a month and in that month Kurt hated the previous Blaine sex god attire.

"Blaine, do you love me?" Kurt asked again trying to get Blaine to answer him but all he said was

"Kurt-"

"I guess he was lying about that too, so coming here was pointless I guess" Kurt turned around and just when he was about to leave an arm circled around his waist and turned him around as the hand pulled him flush against the rock stars chest while his free hand cupped Kurt's cheek as a pair of lips pressed against his.

Blaine felt at ease, Kurt was way better than any alcohol or drug... he pulled back rubbing his nose against Kurt's as he opened his eyes; he looked into the glayz eyes and whispered "I love you so much, Kurt... I love you... and only you... please forgive me"

Kurt sighed, he moved his hands to cup Blaine's cheek as he said "I love you, Blaine" The rock star smiled as he crashed his lips with Kurt's for a passionate kiss, as they moaned and clutched onto each other letting their tongues slide against each other as they conveyed the amount of undying love they had.

Kurt pulled back and pursed his lips he caressed Blaine's cheek where there was a slight subtle as well as a light red mark left from Kurt's slap.

"I'm sorry, I hope it didn't hurt a lot, did you put ice on that" he rubbed his thumb across Blaine's cheek.

Blaine chuckled and said "it's alright... I deserved it, tell you what... You can slap me when I act or do something stupid"

Kurt shrugged and said "well then you are going to have one bruised cheek Anderson because it's rare you do something smart"

"well at least the tabloids will know Blaine Anderson has_** a very sexy**_ boyfriend "

Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's neck and just when he moved forward, one of Blaine's band member came and said "**hey Anderson!** The crowds waiting for you, you can suck tongues with your boyfriend after the show"

Blaine chuckled, Kurt moved his lips forward and gave Blaine a peck and whispered in the rock stars ear "let's save that for the bedroom sweet heart, now go and finish the show so we can leave"

Blaine smirked at Kurt and said "I'll be singing only for **you,** babe"

* * *

**A/N: ... I guess you guys can do a happy dance now...**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Listen to**_ 'Don't stop believing'_** the Rock Of Ages Version because that one is what i had in mind when writing this...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"newspaper Mr. Anderson"

"thank you Laurie"

He took the Newspaper from the maid and placed it on the tray which had pancakes and two cups of coffee. He waited for the coffee to be made as he poured it into the cups before he picked the tray up and walked to the stairs leading to his bedroom

He slowly pushed the door open of the dark bedroom and placed the tray on the side table as he walked around the bed and pulled the curtains back letting the sun shine come into the bed room.

He turned and smiled watching the still sleep occupant shove his face in the pillow as he slept on his stomach.

He chuckled and climbed on the bed straddling the sleeping man's hips as he leaned down tracing his spine and pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

"wake up sleepy head" he said as he ran his fingers through his husbands curls and peppered kisses to the side of his neck.

"_**Blaineyyyy **_wake up!" Kurt said again lying on top of Blaine now.

Blaine chuckled into the pillow and yawned stretching his limbs as he turned over to his back as his husband moved to sit down in his lap, Blaine smiled sleepily at Kurt, while Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's well muscled chest he leaned down and brushed his nose against Blaine's whispering

"good morning sweet heart"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed his lips to his husband's and whispered

"morning, love"

Kurt immediately got off of Blaine making the rock star whine in response but not for long as Kurt returned with the tray setting it down on the bed and handing Blaine coffee.

He snuggled next to him as he began to read the newspaper which was had the two husbands on the headlines.

**Blaine Anderson and his ex-stripper boyfriend who is now a respectable noted Broadway star with his own fashion line and is Blaine's manager said that _"My husband and my life is no ones concern, but if you would have to ask then all I can say is that we both saved each other and I am proud of him"_**

**According to a source, Blaine would be performing a new song written by the rock god himself today at his staples concert.**

Blaine took the newspaper out of Kurt's hand and tossed it to the side after he put his coffee down he climbed in top of Kurt.

"too much reading is bad for your eye sight babe"

"are you deflecting Mr. Anderson?" Kurt chuckled as he tilted his head back allowing Blaine to kiss his neck

"now why would I do that?"

"because your nervous that people wont like your new song" Blaine didn't reply after this instead he began to leave open mouth kisses down Kurt's Adams apple as his hands unbuttoned Kurt's pajama top so he could kiss Kurt's chest.

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's bare shoulder rubbing his back.

"they are going to love you, your fans always will... Besides I think it's about time you stop worrying about this"

Blaine hummed and licked at Kurt's nipple as his hands lingered on Kurt's sweat pants.

"and you have vocal warm ups **_and_** I have to go and check on Jez"

"she wont mind if **baby daddy** is helping out her papa" Blaine said and he kissed Kurt's parted lips.

"fine! 20 minutes" Kurt sighed in defeat and watched Blaine grin at him mischievously.

"that's all i ask" Blaine said as he began to slide down Kurt's body nipping at his chest along the way and as soon as he reached Kurt's waist-band there was a knock on the door.

"what!?" Kurt groaned.

"Jez is awake she's becoming impatient"

Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine off of him as he pulled his shirt on and said "finish your breakfast sweetie, you can do whatever you want with me tonight after the show"

"would you dance for me?" Blaine gave Kurt a smirk who rolled his eyes saying **_"maybe"_** and left the bedroom.

* * *

it seemed like a routine for Blaine, the only difference was the Rock Star waved at the crowd of screaming fans of the crowded Staples Center, as he began to prepare for the last performance, wearing a hand-picked leather black jacket over his bare chest and Kurt's favorite skin-tight jeans of Blaine's with Kurt's choice of platform boots as he moved along with the beat of the music hearing the crowd cheer.

Millions of people waited patiently and then Blaine began singing another song of his own creation... _this_ was why Blaine always wanted to sing, so people get to listen to what Blaine had to say through his lyrics...

**Just a small town girl **

**Livin' in a lonely world**

** She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere **

**Just a city boy **

**Born and raised in South Detroit **

**He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room**

** A smell of wine and cheap perfume **

**For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting **

**Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching**

** In the night Streetlights, people**

** Livin' just to find emotion **

**Hidin', somewhere in the night**

Blaine smiled at the crowd that cheered ecstatically as he walked towards the edge of the stage.

**Workin' hard to get my fill **

**Everybody wants a thrill **

**Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time **

**Some will win **

**Some will lose **

**Some were born to sing the blues **

**Oh, the movie never ends**

** It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

** Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching In the night **

**Streetlights, people **

**Livin' just to find emotion Hidin', **

**somewhere in the night**

**"[Guitar Solo]"**

As he sang he looked to the side of the stage where Kurt was holding their 4 year old daughter who was dressed up for a rock concert, wearing a dark purple frock, with a leather jacket and black converse.  
She giggled as she waved at Blaine when he madr eye contact with her, he saw Kurt smiling at him as he sang the song along with lyrics of the song swaying with the music.

**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on to the feelin'**  
**Streetlights, people **

_Blaine looked back to the crowd and belt out to the last high note_

**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on Streetlights, people...**

**Don't Stop...**

The crowd went wild as the last song ended. Blaine smiled at his little family and then waved at the crowd thinking that it had been 6 years since he met Kurt and was surprised that even with his reputation of a sex god, Kurt's family accepted him as their own son when Kurt had taken Blaine to Lima for Christmas after they officially became boyfriends; of course it took convincing Burt that Blaine was here to stay with Kurt...

But later on he accepted his son's relationship and then it had 5 years since they tied the knot and a year later the surrogate mother gave birth to their beautiful daughter _**Jez Devon Anderson.**_

His life finally had meaning, he was happy... And he couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than gorgeous loving his husband and his daughter.

Blaine had changed... His life had meaning again.

**~° Rock Of Ages!°~**

* * *

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed! Another fic finished after a long! Time...**

**I will post one shots or verse of this fic but there wont be a squeal to this**

**Now only 4 more fics to go...**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	14. ROA VerseOne-Shots

**And so Rock Of Ages verse/one-shot fic will begin from today under the title of…**

**Inspired by the AWESOME! Joan Jett form the runaways….**

"I love Rock n Roll and Dance"

**Hope you enjoy**


	15. I Love Rock and Roll

**A/N: Okay since i won't be making this part 2 long, and its gonna be multi chapter fic, i will publish it on ROA fic, because i seriously forgot i had started this fic too, so form now one and this is for all the sequels and part 2's of my fic, that they will continue on form their original fic rather then starting a separate new story... oh and i am deleting the old one**

* * *

**I Love Rock and Roll**

**Chapter 1: Wanted Dead or Alive**

"**WE LOVE YOU BLAINE!"**

**It's all the same, only the names will change****  
****Everyday it seems we're wasting away****  
****Another place where the faces are so cold****  
****I'd drive all night just to get back home**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride****  
****I'm wanted dead or alive****  
****Wanted dead or alive****Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days****  
****And the people I meet always go their separate ways****  
****Sometimes you tell the day****  
****By the bottle that you drink****  
****And times when you're alone all you do is think**_**[Chorus]**_**I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back****  
****I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back****  
****I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall****  
****I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all****I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride****  
****I'm wanted dead or alive****  
****I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side****  
****I'm wanted dead or alive****  
****And I ride, dead or alive****  
****I still drive, dead or alive****  
****Dead or alive**_**[x4]**_

Blaine waved at the crowd and reached down grabbing a fan girl's hand and gave it a kiss, he winked at her making her faint.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the microphone "**GOODBYE! NEWYORK! You've been a great audience! Drive safe, and rock on!"**

* * *

The crowd chanted Blaine's name as he walked doff stage waving, he was met half way by his boyfriend who jumped on top of him, throwing his arms around him, he grabbed Blaine's curls and smashed their lips together.

Blaine moaned gratefully and grabbed a hand full of Kurt's ass, making Kurt moan into Blaine's mouth, "that was so hot baby, I can't wait to take you home and get you naked in my bed"

"Damn yes! And then you can beg me to fuck you" Blaine growled into his neck, biting hard on his pulse point.

"Sounds like a plan, babe" Kurt licked the shell of Blaine's ear and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him towards the exit door where their Limo was waiting.

* * *

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was still trying to get used to waking up at this time of the day but it didn't bother him like it used to by now, after all it was supposed to get him back to normal, though abstaining from alcohol was hard but his new addiction was his sexy boyfriend who was still lying naked in bed covered in sheets after having another night of hot sex after his concert.

Blaine grabbed the breakfast that was resting on the suite's dining room and took it to their bedroom; Kurt woke up when Blaine placed the tray on the bed

"Hey babe" Blaine straddled Kurt's thighs and kissed his cheek, waking him up from his sleep.

Kurt hummed and sighed happily, he blinked and smiled at Blaine "look who's up so early… I'm impressed" he grabbed the back of Blaine's head and brought his head down, kissing him fully on the lips. Blaine licked his bottom lip and nibbled on it just before pulling away.

"well someone had to wake you up" Blaine murmured against his lips, he then sat down next to him and handed the glass of juice and took coffee for himself, Kurt snuggled into his side.

"I'm glad it was my sexy rock star" he said and kissed Blaine's bare shoulder.

After a while of silently eating, he then sat up reaching for his boxers that were lying on the side table next to the open bottle of lube and said "I would have to go back to my apartment"

"Why?!" Blaine yelled instantly, grabbing Kurt's arm to stop him from getting up.

"I need to get my clothes, Phantom show is on Monday" Kurt said sitting in Blaine's lap, Blaine sighed and started to protest "but-" Kurt cuts him off saying as he ran his fingers down Blaine's neck soothingly

"I'll be back soon"

"Kurt? Do you love me" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt with a bright smile.

"Of course I do baby, I love you so much" Kurt whispered and kissed the spot behind his ear that made Blaine squirm.

"Then would you move in with me?" Blaine asked hopefully, while holding his breath for Kurt's reply.

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine in shock "R-really?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's jaw and then planted open mouthed kisses down his neck and said "yes… I love you, I need you, you're my life, I can't live without you and you make me a better person… do I need another reason"

"**Ohgodyes**!" Kurt screamed knocking Blaine down on the bed, he began kissing him where ever he could reach, and Blaine chuckled and ran his fingers down Kurt's bare thighs.

Kurt then thought and stopped kissing Blaine, pulling back and said "WAIT! We have to get me a closet"

"No prob. Babe, take mine, I'll shove my leather pants somewhere I don't need" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt moaned when Blaine began kneading at his ass, and said "you look sexy in those pants… but I think I can compromise"

* * *

**A/N: just a prologue of what's yet to come, **

**I am taking up request and anything you guys wanna read or want more in the fic, so PM or review me! and I am taking suggestions**

**And follow on twitter or tumblr to know when the next update is**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**Twitter: klaine_m**


	16. NOTICE

I have decided not to write ROA sequel, but instead I have started a new rockstar Blaine fic, from a request from a reader.

the fic name is Against All Odds,

Plot:

Living under the spotlight and screaming fans, things got a little out of hand for Blaine, he had become a rock star at a very young age of 17 when he was discovered, he left his high schooling at Dalton for the life of the party, whores, Drugs and booze.24yr old now, his manager and parents had enough of his attitude & violation of laws with his rebel attitude, they send him to Lima under the watchful eye of his manager.

They enroll him in McKinley High, where Blaine has to face the challenges he hadn't faced in 7 years, and has to put up with the teens as well as a boy very attractive who finds his badboy image alluring as well as disgusting & disrespectful.


End file.
